It's A Start
by It'sGonnaBeTotallyAwesome
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, you could say, were not on the best of terms. However, will being forced together as Head Boy and Girl possibly change their views on one another, against all odds? The two sworn enemies sure don't think so.
1. It's A Start

_A/N: The war has not happened yet - it will be happening in the near future, however. I know this is a long chapter, but I was not planning on adding to it. However, if you enjoy it, let me know in a review or something, and I might add some romance as time goes on. :)_

_ Happy reading! :)_

**It's a Start**

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, you could say, were not on the best of terms, and certainly had nothing in common. However, as Head Girl and Head Boy, they were forced to be around each other for the majority of the beginning and end of the day. Of course, they could just lock themselves in their rooms, but both were too proud and settled on making it some sort of competition. Each owned the place just as much as the other did, so why hide?

Over the span of the first month, they would spew angry comments at each other and avoid one another as much as possible - or simply ignore each other. However, both were growing rather tired of keeping up the circulation of insults, so they usually just ended up ignoring each other. One can't constantly keep up the angry atmosphere, it becomes tiring, especially when you live with the person.

On one paticular evening, Hermione was up late, furiously scribbling last minute revisions on her Transfiguration essay. She vaguely noted with annoyance Malfoy still wasn't back - she was certainly irked that the Head Boy was out way after curfew. She wondered if he did things like this on purpose.

She shook her head to herself and spent the next thirty minutes completing the finishing touches to her essay. When she finally convinced herself it was up to her standards, she stuffed it into her bag. She headed toward the staircase that headed up to their bedrooms. They were nice rooms - the only downside was that they had to share a bathroom. (What kind of sick joke was that?) They also had a little kitchen with a nice amount of food and other things, but not enough that they didn't have to go down for meals.

When she was halfway up the stairs, the portrait hole opened and Malfoy came waltzing through, his hands in his pockets. His blonde hair was disheveled - he seemed to, for whatever reason, fancy wearing it that way nowdays, at least it made him look less like a ferret - and his gray-blue eyes looked tired and wary and he closed them, taking a deep breath. She was torn between being angry with him and curious as to where he was. She decided to make her presence known then and she cleared her throat pointedly. His head snapped up to find her staring at him. She was about to either scold him for staying out after curfew or asking what happened, she wasn't sure, but he stopped her anyway with a raise of his hand.

"I don't even want to hear it, Granger." he snapped.

She hesitated. "Where are you always disappearing off to?" she prodded.

He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at her. "Waiting up for me?" he asked sarcastically, ignoring her question.

"Of course not," she spat, "I was finishing my Transfiguration essay."

"That's fanscinating," he sighed, walking up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

She grabbed his arm and he turned sharply, ripping his arm from her grip and grimacing. He was about to say something, probably along the lines of "get your filthy hands off me," or "stupid Mudblood," but she cut him off.

"It's one in the morning, Malfoy. Where have you been?" she repeated, trying to be patient.

"It's none of your bloody business, Granger." he said, almost tiredly, as he made his way to the top of the staircase.

"Well, as Head Girl, it's my business." she countered smartly.

"Actually, it's really not, and there's nothing you can do about it." he shot back.

He shot her his signature vile - almost sarcastic - smirk before slamming his bedroom door behind him, leaving her scowling face looking at no one. She sighed and dragged her feet to her bedroom and flopped on the bed, but found she couldn't get her mind off Malfoy. Where had he been? Why was he always disappearing? And with who, if anyone? Was he in trouble? Or did it have something to do with . . .

She sighed and rolled over, willing away such thoughts. She slipped off her clothes until she was just in her tank top and underwear, too tired to actually put anything else on. She buried her face in her pillow and slipped under the covers.

"That guy is a mystery if I've ever seen one." she muttered, then forced herself to sleep.

Hermione dragged herself away from her warm bed and down the stairs, goggy and yearning to go back to sleep. The snow fell down hard and strong against the ground outside the windows and she squinted against the glaring white. Malfoy was already up as usual, looking crisp and polished as he read the Daily Prophet and sipped coffee in their common room. She almost tripped and fell on the stairs, but tiredly caught herself on the railing. It caused Malfoy to look up at her and he did a double take, raising his eyebrows.

"Forgetting something, Granger?" he asked slowly.

She glared at him, sighing. "I'm really not in the mood, Malfoy."

He sighed wearily, looking just as tired as her now that she paid attention. "You're not wearing any pants." he said nonchalantly as he stood and headed out the partrait hole.

She looked down in horror and found she was still in what she went to sleep in. She'd completely forgotten her refusal to put on normal pajamas. She scampered up the stairs in humiliation and locked herself in her room, covering her face with her hands and wishing she could just crawl into her bed and never come out.

"I can't believe it. Draco Malfoy saw me in . . . in my underwear." she gasped, sitting down on her bed in a daze.

That was when there was a banging on her door. She jumped and looked at the door in shock.

"Hermione, are you still in there?" Ginny yelled from outside, "It's time for breakfast, sleepyhead!"

Hermione scrambled up and threw the door open, probably looking like complete rubbish.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her. "Why are you - "

"Malfoy saw me in my underwear, Ginny," she cried in horror, "_Malfoy_!"

Her mouth dropped open and it seemed she didn't know what to think, so she burst out laughing. Hermione gaped.

"It's not funny!" she insisted, pouting as she pulled jeans on, then her school robes on over that.

"Sorry, Hermione. It's just . . . I never thought I'd hear you say that," she said, trying to keep her chuckles at bay. "Don't worry, I won't tell Harry and Ron."

She gave her a grateful, slightly amused glance. "Thanks."

After breakfast, her, Harry and Ron went to Advanced Potions. Their casual conversation took a turn when Ron brought up Malfoy.

"How's sharing a room with the biggest git in school?" Ron asked, grimacing.

"'Scuse me, Weasle, Wonder Boy, Bookworm," a voice said from behind them, and Malfoy walked ahead of them, giving them a challenging glance. "Oh and thank you, Weasley, that means a lot." Malfoy looked back, rolling his eyes, and walked into the classroom.

Hermione gave her two best friends an exasperated glance that they returned before sitting down together at a table by the door. The new Potions professor wasn't much better than Snape, if not worse. Professor Stewage had a droning, almost robotic voice and his teaching skills were bland and untasteful. The dim lighting shone off his balding head and his mishapen teeth were sometimes bared as he sneered at the Gryffindors. He refused to grade the Golden Trio, Seamus, Neville and Dean fairly ever since the beginning of the year - because they were Gryffindors. Neville had told Professor McGonagall about it, but apparentlly Stewage convinced her they were just simply doing poorly in his class. Hermione was baffled that a clever witch like Mcgonagall had fallen for such a statement. Perhaps she had something else up her sleeve.

"Good morning, students," Professor Stewage droned from his desk, where he was calmly writing on a piece of parchment. "Start on your potion with a partner. I'll be coming around to check on it once you're finished."

"Terrific." Ron muttered, who had taken on an immediate hatred for the Professor since the year began.

The directions wrote themselves on the chalkboard and the class immediately got started.

"You three," the Professor called to Harry, Ron and Hermione, even though he knew he knew their names, "You are an uneven pairing. Zabini isn't here today. The girl - go work with Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor, I have to protest - " Malfoy started but he shut up when the Professor shot him a glare.

Stewage knew that her and Malfoy didn't get along, and she knew he had done it on purpose. The three had been working together for over a month now. She tried to keep her temper in check before gatheirng her things and heading over to a desk with Malfoy.

"I see you've ditched the undergarment style. Too bad, it was a good look on you." he said sarcastically as she sat down.

She glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy." she demanded lamely.

They worked on their potion silently, sometimes snapping at one another on what they were doing wrong. When the potion was at a simmer, the Professor started coming around to check the potions. He didn't give anyone positive feedback, especially the Gryffindors. He grunted at the Slytherins. Hermione was curious as to what he would say about theirs. He had a specific disliking for her, considering her heritage and her House, but he also had a paticular liking towards Malfoy, because of his father and because he was a Slytherin, of course.

He came around and sniffed their potion, then grunted.

"Good work, Mr. Malfoy," he noted, "Full credit."

Hermioned snorted. _Of course._

"Did you say something, Miss Granger?" he snapped, turning on her.

She really wanted to snap back at him, but she just said calmly, "Actually, Proffesor, I just wanted to point out that Malfoy and I worked on this potion together."

He stared blankly at her. "What are you getting at?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, I - "

"You're not acknowledging that she also worked on the potion," Malfoy cut in nonchalantly, "And you aren't grading her fairly."

Both the Professor and Hermione turned to Malfoy with a shocked expression. There was a long, heavy silence.

"Class dismissed." he said curtly, turning away from the two Heads and sitting back down briskly at his desk.

Hermione still sat there, shocked and immobile even as Malfoy gathered his things and left the classroom. Harry and Ron eventually came over to her and asked if she was okay. She quickly dismissed their worries with a wave of her hand and they went their seperate ways for the second class of the day. Malfoy was in her next class as well, Transfiguration, and as she neared the classroom, she spotted his blond hair and tapped his shoulder. Before he could say anything insulting, she spoke up.

"Thank you." she said simply.

He paused, grimacing slightly. "Us Heads have got to stick together, right?" he muttered, walking into the classroom without another word.

Over the next week, Malfoy seemed to go out of his way to bug Hermione, despite his unmistakably civil act in Potions. Hermione ignored them in the beginning, but, as her temper started to rise, she snapped back almost every time. This seemed to work fine for both of them for the time being, even though they both know they'd get tired of it.

Hermoine entered the portrait hole on Monday afternoon to grab some books and found Malfoy was already there, leaning against the doorway in the kitchen.

"McGonagall wants to see us." he stated, walking past her to leave.

She followed, confused. "Why?" she called and caught up with him, their insult-streak forgotten.

"Don't ask me, Granger, she just told me to meet her in Stewage's office with you after lunch." he said exasperately.

The rest of the way down, they nearly walked on opposite sides of the hallway.

"I really hope they don't make us see each other more than we already have to." Hermione grumbled.

"We can agree on that." Malfoy muttered.

They both stopped in front of the door, waiting for the other to open it.

She rolled her eyes. "_Honestly_, Malfoy."

He sighed and opened it for her. Both the Professors were waiting with grim expressions on the other side of Stewage's desk.

"Please sit." McGonagall offered stiffly.

They both sat down and Hermione resisted the urge to scoot her chair away from him.

"I cannot believe you two are acting like such infants," McGonagall exclaimed, startling both of them, "You are Heads, and this requires you to work as a team - to at least communicate civilly!"

"Professor, you know Malfoy and I don't get along very well." Hermione explained desperately.

"You will call Mr. Malfoy by his first name," Stewage snapped, "It's Draco."

_Oh, for the love of Merlin, _Hermoine resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _I know his name is _Draco.

"Yes, Professor." she muttered.

Stewage then looked to Malfoy for his agreement and he made an annoyed noise.

"But - "

"No 'but's', Draco." Stewage interrupted.

"Fine." he replied shortly, and him and Hermione shared a glare.

"We have figured out a solution to this predicament," McGonagall explained, "You are required to make your rounds together and do all other such duties as a _team_, as you were supposed to do so in the first place. If this should fail to happen, there will be consequences."

"But, Proffesor - " Hermoine cried in horror.

"No, 'but's', Miss Granger!"

Her and Malfoy exchanged a glance and made a rare silent agreement - they would find some way out.

"Let me elaborate," McGonagall said, noticing their looks, "If this should not happen, you will be deprived of your Head Boy and Girl titles."

They exchanged another glance of astonishment. This is probably one of the only times her and Malfoy would actually agree on something.

"But, Proffesor - " they complained in unison.

"I SAID NO 'BUT'S'!" Stewage bellowed, and both of them cut off indignantly.

"Now," McGonagall said more calmly, "This arrangement will work out." she said, making the decision for them.

They were dismissed and while Malfoy stomped out childishly, Hermione walked out, blank-faced. Once the door closed behind them, they rounded on each other, hissing angrily.

"I can't spend anymore time with - "

"You're the problem - "

"I am prefectly innocent - "

"You are _so _- "

"I can't take - "

"Mudblood - "

"Deatheater - "

Malfoy looked angry enough at that comment to slap her, but she was saved from any possible harm when the door swung open again, revealing McGonagall. They looked up at her with innocent expressions and she rolled her eyes.

"Try not to rip each other's heads off," she ordered exasperately, "Now get to class. And for Merlin's sake, take what we said seriously."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione murmured as McGonagall headed down the hallway. Hermione sighed and turned to Malfoy when she was out of sight. "Listen, Malfoy - "

"Draco." he smirked.

"Draco," she repeated with a clenched jaw, "we need to be nice to each other. I'm sure you don't want to lose your title as much as I don't."

"I think 'nice' is stretching it a little, Granger - "

"_Hermione_ - "

"But I think 'polite' will do the trick." he continued, ignoring her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They walked off to the Astronomy Tower together, both too proud to pout or look at the other.

Hermione and Draco finally got to see their friends that weekend and having to wait that long was rediculous to Hermione. However, she basked in her friend-time happily. Her, Harry, Ron and Ginny were walking down to Hogsmeade, chatting their up-coming Quidditch tournament against Ravenclaw next Saturday. Hermione didn't know much about the sport, but was happy to watch Harry and Ron play. They also talked a little about Stewage and how annoying he was, but they didn't compare him to Snape or anything - Snape had become some sort of taboo subject among the Golden Trio for the time being.

They entered the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeers, laughing at some joke Ron cracked. They sat down at a table near the back and ordered their drinks.

"So how's the going with Malfoy?" Ginny asked empathetically as Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione groaned. "Not any better. You already know how much time I have to spend with him. It's a living nightmare."

"That's bloody rediculous," Ron grumbled, "Pretending to be nice to Malfoy on a daily basis? Talk about a living hell."

"Either that or loose my Head Girl title."

Harry shook his head. "That's not fair, Hermione."

She sighed. "I can understand McGonagall's reasoning, though. The Heads are suppossed to set a good example and Malfoy and I fighting all the time is the opposite."

"Whatever. I still think you should at least be allowed to call him 'Malfoy'." Ron protested, sippping his butterbeer.

After that, Hermione quickly changed the subject. She already had to had to spend way too much time with Malfoy - he was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"No, Malfoy, I won't let it go!" Hermione exclaimed.

They had been arguing for the past twenty minutes about his often late-night entrances - Hermione had casually brought it up, her curiousity getting the better of her. It'd only been a couple days since they had talked to the professors and they weren't doing too well with the 'we're-going-to-be-polite' thing.

"Well, Granger, I'm not going to argue about it anymore. It's my business."

"Look, Malfoy, if someone is after you, you have to tell someone!" she protested.

They both stood in the common room, Malfoy behind one armchair and Hermione behind the other on the opposite end of the room.

"I don't have to tell anyone anything - I can deal with it."

"Look, I know you were doing something . . . something _wrong_ that night, Malfoy."

"Something _wrong_?" he repeated, laughing maniacally. It scared her in a way Malfoy never could before. "Is that what you think? Since when do you know _anything_ about me, huh, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head furiously. "You know what, Malfoy? This is what I know - your father is an evil, non-redeemable Death Eater and you will follow in his foot steps, worshipping some mental, emotionless _creature_! Do you like betraying your classmates? Did it feel good to have your wand pointed at Dumbledore - to watch him _die_? . . . How can you even face us? How can you deal with - "

"ENOUGH," Malfoy yelled, storming across the room to stand in front of her. "You think you know me, Granger? You think you have me figured out, do you? How about this - a father who constantly pushes me towards the opposite path I want to follow - with harm, if nessecary, and a mother who just _stands there and watches_! Not to mention being forced into getting a Dark Mark, one of the most painful things you can ever imagine, and being forced to serve a person whom I loathe," he yelled, taking Hermione aback. Then after a moment of the only sound being Malfoy's hard breathing, he continued quietly, "The moment I was born under the Malfoy name and the moment I was put into Slytherin, my future was set. I. Don't. Have. A. Choice."

They stood there, staring at one another. Brown eyes staring wide at narrowed grey-blue ones. After a couple of moments, Hermione bowed her head, ashamed of her own ignorance.

"I'm sorry." she said simply.

He paused. "Yeah, whatever, Mudblood." he muttered, turning to walk up the stairs.

Hermione was shocked into silence for a moment at this comment, considering the arguement they just had.

"Oh, that's just rich!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing bitterly. He turned, slightly shocked, slightly angry at her excalimation. "You complain about me having a stereotype with you when you have a million towards me! You think I'm a filthy Mudblood bookworm who is too proud to admit I'm wrong. Tell me, Draco - how is my blood any different than yours? We're both able to perform magic - the same amount. We're both intelligent and perfectly capable of looking past the image we've developed of each other. Like it or not, underneath it all, we're not that different. And I _am_ admitting I was wrong about some things with you, Draco - but you're still that same bully I've come to loathe over the past few years, so I wouldn't expect you to return the favor."

This time, she turned away from him and walked up to her bedroom, hoping to Merlin she had at least riveted him in some way. But, as she slipped into her bedroom, that hope faded and she found she was more upset than she thought she'd be.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stood staring wide-eyed at nothing in paticular, for both of them were trying to digest that the majority of what they had thought about each other . . . was wrong.

Hermione walked down the steps the next morning, not exactly fully rested. Draco was already up, as always, but this time he was staring into the fire so hard that he didn't even notice her come down the stairs. His blond hair was completely disheveled and she noticed the bags under his blue-grey eyes. She wondered if he'd really been up all night? She paused at the bottom of the staircase uncertainly.

"Hello." she murmured hesitantly, making her way into the kitchen. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"Hello." he replied so quietly, she barely heard him, but it made her freeze in her tracks and she fought the urge to turn and look at him. Instead, she continued to the cupboard and grabbed a mug for herself, then hesitated before grabbing Draco one as well. She was uneasy as she poured the coffee, but brought him one anyway. He glanced up at her blankly and surprise flickered through his eyes as she handed him the cup, but took it silently. She was sort of relieved he didn't say anything so it wouldn't end in awkward conversation.

She headed back up the stairs to go into her bedroom, her mind already drifting to check that she did all her homework last night.

"Listen, Granger . . . " Draco's voice startled her, and she turned abruptly. He looked more uncomfortable than she had ever seen him before and he shifted in his chair nervously. "Er . . . I just wanted to say that I'm, erm, well, I, you know, I'm . . . sorry."

She was completely shocked and it took her a while to respond. "Um . . . Thank you, Draco."

He furrowed his brow. "You're calling me Draco."

She avoided his eyes uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah, well, Stewage told us to. Just getting into the habit."

"Yeah . . . okay. Hermione." he muttered, turning back to the fire.

Hermione was baffled for a number of reasons:

1. Draco Malfoy had actually said sorry.

2. He had just called her by her first name.

3. She had actually managed to make him semi-speechless.

It was a start.

_A/N: So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Again, let me know if you'd like this story to continue. And, hopefully, you figured it out, but of course Draco was up to no good while he was out - however, it might not be what you think. If I should choose to go on, I will go into that more. So, anyway, thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Let Me

_ A/N: It's a little short, but I just wanted to put it out there so you know I'll be continuing this. I was finishing up my other story, so that's why I waited until now to continue. It might take a while, but I think I'll give it a shot. Anyway, I changed a couple things with rating and stuff, if you didn't notice, just so you're aware. And . . . that's it. :)_

_ Hopefully, you enjoy. And I'm going to put another D/Hr story up if you're interested. Another reason this might take a while. Or maybe it won't. Who knows? Hopefully you'll stick with me. Thanks, guys. :)_

_ Happy reading!_

**Let Me**

From that point on, it was, to say the least, a bit strained between the Head Boy and Girl. Draco seemed to make an effort to be extra nasty towards Hermione, and Hermione tried to be a little more kind to the Slytherin - the clashing of attitudes were starting to make everyone around the two a little on edge.

And if other people were on edge, Draco and Hermione were about to keel over.

A week after their argument, Hermione spotted Draco walking ahead of her towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She took a deep breath and jogged to catch up with him.

"Hello, Draco."

"Granger, why are you walking with me? People will start to talk."

"You've got to be joking. No one in their right mind will think we're anymore than fellow co-workers, Draco."

"I told you to stop that."

"What, calling you by your first name?"

"Yes."

"Well - no."

"No?"

"No."

"I despise you."

"You're so immature."

"And you're an obnoxious, bushy-haired bookworm."

It had been going on like that for days. Hermione tried, she really did, to try and start a civil conversation - but her pride would not let Draco toss her around so carelessly. She sighed, shaking her head, and walked inside the Great Hall without him.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Granger," Draco chastised before she got far, "I know I'm simply irresistable."

She turned, her mouth agape, and he winked for everyone to see, before he walked to the Slyhterin table. She clenched her jaw and walked to the Gryffindor table, forced to endure the whistles of the other Houses as she walked by.

"What was _that_ about?" Harry asked, glancing over her shoulder at Malfoy, she presumed.

She scowled. "Nothing, and I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" Ron asked distractedly, licking jam off his fingers.

She glared at him. "_Ronald_, I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, just - as much as I hate the guy, just talk to him," Harry said as if it took great effort to get the words out, "I mean, you guys have to work together and all. Might as well make it less miserable, yeah?"

Hermione set her chin defiantly and struck her unfortunate eggs with her fork rather harshly.

"Or you could just ignore my friendly advice and pulverize your eggs. You know, whatever." Harry offered, shrugging with a small amused smile.

She glared. "You think this is funny, do you?"

He looked up at her and his eyes twinkled, reminding her eerily of Dumbledores. "Hermione, I'm not doing this for Draco, I'm doing it for you. And you'd do well to listen - this is our last year, after all. Draco has no right to ruin it," he said, then pasued thoughtfully. "And there's redemption in everybody, I suppose. Maybe . . . maybe there's hope for him."

Ron snorted, shovelling a spooful of porridge into his mouth. "Only _you_ would say that, Harry."

Harry shrugged again, smiling into his pumpkin juice.

Hermione finally sighed and dropped her fork. "You're right, Harry. I'm not giving up. Draco will not ruin this last year for me. Thank you."

Harry gave her a thumbs up. "Just spreadin' the cheer."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, standing. "Stop using creepy catch phrases, Harry. It sort of repels people," she advised, then glanced at Ron, who was only paying attention to his plate, which Hermione was afraid he was going to start licking. "And, for the love of Merlin, control Ronald and his disgusting eating habits."

Seamus, who'd heard this last bit, snickered and clamped Ron on the back. "Sure thing, we'll keep _Ronald_ good and famished."

Ron furrowed his brow, mumbling around a mouthful of food, "Not funny."

Hermione shook her head and headed towards the library before she went to Advanced Potions. She had to get away from everyone for a while and maybe even read over her essay one last time before she turned it into Stewage.

When she got to the library, she plopped down in a chair with a sigh, and rummaged through her bag for her paper. She paused, however, once she heard familiar voices from the other side of the bookshelf. Once she listened closer, she realized it was Draco and Pansy.

". . . . do this. I'm not one of them, do you understand? My father does not own me anymore."

"What's with the sudden independance, Draco?" Hermione could hear the sneer in her voice. "Has Granger knocked some happy-clappy Potter rubbish into your head?"

Draco made an annoyed noise. "Leave it, Pansy, for Merlin's sake. This has nothing to do with Granger."

"Defending her?"

"I said leave it."

"Fine," she snorted, "Then what do you need me for?"

"Pansy, I know you told my father I was having second thoughts. You were the only one I told - in _confidence_, I might add - and the next night I was attacked, where _you_ asked me to come. What are you playing at, Pansy?"

"If you're a traitor, Draco, there's no way I'm letting you become a spy. We might be a couple, but - "

"A _couple_? Are you completely daft? We're _nothing_," Draco cut her off, "You're just a conceded, pampered brat - "

"Me? Look in the mirror. You think you can just switch sides, do you? It's too late for that and you know it. Even though we haven't been Marked, that doesn't mean it's not going to happen. You're already in knee deep - I have a better chance of getting out of it than you do. You know your father would never allow - "

"I don't give a _shit_ about my father, to be very honest."

"Since _when_?"

"Since I finally had some sense knocked into me! He's brainwashed me all my life, made me ignorant - "

"You're talking about _Granger_ again, aren't you?" Pansy hissed.

"I told you, this has - " Draco cut off, sighing, "Pansy, I just wanted to tell you I'm done with you. I don't want you in my life anymore."

"Fine with me, _traitor_." Pansy spat, and Hermione watched as she stormed out of the library.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and her hand was still frozen inside her bag. She heard Draco sigh and lean against the bookshelf. Like he was worn out. Hermione had never seen Draco . . . worn out. Or weary. Or sad. It was odd - Hermione didn't necessarily think she could associate those things with Draco, because they seemed so . . . normal. So vulnerable - and that was one thing she _never_ saw in Draco - vulnerability.

"I knew you were nosy, but I certainly didn't expect this."

Hermione stiffened, turning to find Draco standing beside her table with an expectant expression.

"Oh, I - Draco, I wasn't - I was just - "

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care if you heard," Draco brushed it off, sighing, "Just - why are you here?"

"I was just going to proofread my essay." she said meekly, holding it up as proof.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you were. Just . . . " he trailed off, and finally looked her in the eye, and his eyes held a desperation she'd never seen before. "stay away from me, Granger - I'm not the best person to hang around with."

"I just want to help, Draco." she replied, now concerned.

"I don't need it, alright? Just stick your nose in someone else's business. Wonder Boy, Weasel, Weaslette - take your pick."

With that, he turned and strode out of the library.

**XXX**

Hermione never thought she'd ever feel his way, but she was actually _glad _when Stewage forced her and Malfoy together once again. She had made a goal. A stupid and probably impossible goal - to befriend Draco Malfoy.

She put her books down on the table and slid into her seat next to him. He had his forehead in his hand and she glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, this isn't my fault." she pointed out, looking up to where the directions were writing themselves on the board.

"I know, it's just - this," he sighed, waving a hand around, "isn't exactly working out like I wanted."

"What isn't?" she frowned.

"Me avoiding you."

"Right. Why is that again? I shouldn't hang around you or something?"

"I'm ecstatic you were listening." he muttered sarcastically, standing and bringing out the ingredients.

"Yes, well, I just think it's a rather lame excuse." she admitted, not looking at him as she chopped up a root.

"Didn't you hear me with Pansy? Don't be so cocky, Granger, you could get into some serious trouble, alright?"

"Kind of like you are?" she challenged.

He snorted quietly. "Exactly how I am."

"Merlin, Draco, then let me help you," she said irritably, turning to him, "It's not like you care about my well-being anyway."

He paused, his mouth open. "I - I don't. I just . . . wouldn't wish this upon anyone."

She raised her eyebrows and turned back to her work. "I see."

There was a moment of silence as they continued working.

"You're still going to try and help, aren't you?"

"Yeah."


	3. One Step Forward

"You know, you haven't even written anything on that piece of paper." Hermione noted lightly later that night in the Heads common room.

Yes, she had a plan. She just wouldn't let Draco out of her sight. One or both of two things would happen: she would figure out what was going on simply by spying, or he'd get so fed up with her that he'd finally explain.

So, there they sat in the common room, Hermione with her legs crossed easily and _Hogwarts: A History_ in front of her as she ate an apple contentedly. Draco sat hunched over the coffee table on the floor, apparently working on an essay. But she had a feeling he was just waiting for her to leave.

"Well, forgive me if I'm a little _nervous_ with you _spying_ on me constantly." he hissed, turning away from her even more.

"I am _not_," she said easily, biting into her apple, "I'm just . . . looking out for you."

He turned his head to her, glowering. "Leave me _alone_, Granger."

She shrugged. "This common room is _both_ of ours, I believe."

"Fine," he huffed, standing and gathering his things. "Since you won't let up, I will. I'm going to my room."

She hesitated as he walked up the stairs. "Draco - wait." she sighed.

He stopped, his head falling back in exasperation, before he turned to her. "What?"

"I just . . . you know I mean well, right?" she asked, studying him.

He paused. "How about this, Granger?" he negotiated, leaning his elbows on the railing. "I can handle this right now, yeah? And if it gets bad, I'll let you help. Deal?"

She pursed her lips. "How will I know if it gets bad?"

He snorted, continuing up the stairs. "Trust me - you'll know."

**XXX**

December came faster than Hermione could say, 'I can't believe I'm trying to help Draco Malfoy'. She hadn't sensed anything was wrong in the world of Draco, really - in fact, he seemed to be getting . . . happier. And they were . . . getting along. Sort of. They, of course, had their moments, but, overall, they were getting better.

Hermione's Operation: Befriend Draco Malfoy was actually working out. Perhaps the impossible was possible after all.

As Hermione was packing for the winter break, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called distractedly, sitting on her suitcase to get it closed.

"You _could_ do that with magic, you know. Just throwing it out there."

She looked up at a smirking Draco, who was leaning against the doorframe.

She gave him a look. "Yes, well, _some_ people like to do it the hard way - builds character and all."

"That's overrated." he joked, rolling his eyes.

She smiled and finally zipped the zipper closed successfully. "Ha! See? That wasn't so bad."

"And you could've had it ten minutes ago, had you used magic." he pointed out.

She put her hands on her hips. "You're such a downer, you know that? You could at least _congratulate_ me."

"Also overrated," he said, smirking as he walked over to her suitcase. He took the magazine that was resting on top, which she was going to read on the way home, and flipped through it. "What's this then?"

She wrinkled her nose at his nosiness. "A magazine."

He glanced up at her. "Now you know how it feels with people in your business, hm?"

"Funny." she muttered defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled and kept flipping through it. "You fancy jewelry then?" he asked, seeming surprised.

"Yes- I just never wear it is all." she said somewhat defensively.

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

She sighed. "Just - because. I don't know. Now, give it back."

"Tell me why." he insisted, holding it up so she couldn't reach.

"You are a child," she stated, scowling as she tried to jump to reach it but he swerved it away. "Give it, you prat!"

"Why?" he presisted, laughing at her attempts.

"Just - give it!" she protested, but laughed despite herself as she jumped around, trying to retrieve the magazine.

"Hello? Anyone up there?"

Harry's voice was soon followed by his body, appearing in the doorway. He eyed the two of them in amusement.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Hermione snatched the magazine from Draco's hand while he was distracted and yelled in victory, throwing it back down on her suitcase.

"Nothing." Hermione replied in exasperation.

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. "How'd you - "

"I gave him and the others the password." Hermione answered.

"But what if I was - waltzing around in my underwear or something?" he asked, baffled, and seemed completely serious while saying this.

Hermione and Harry shared a surprised, amused look.

"Is that something you do often?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. " So what if I do?"

"While Hermione's around, too, then?" he asked, failing to suppress his chuckles.

Hermione scowled and Draco snorted. "Funny. And _no_, not while she's around," he said, then grinned at her. "But I _do_ lounge naked on her bed while she's gone."

Hermione grimaced. "Aw, gross, Malfoy!" she exclaimed, putting as much distance from her and the bed as possible. "That's disgusting!"

He laughed, and was about to saw something when Harry pointed out in amusement, "You two seem to be getting along rather well."

Her and Draco shared an uneasy shrug.

"Well, you know, we _do_ have to live together," Hermione reasoned, "And so . . . "

"She fell in love with me, and everything turned out smashing." Draco finished, grinning.

Harry and Hermione laughed, and Harry said, "I never knew you had a sense of humor, this is surprising."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I never really had a chance to use it till I met Granger," he admitted, and seemed to realize what he'd said moments after, because his eyes widened, and he quickly added, "and since Pansy's not around anymore, it just brings out the better in me all around."

Harry looked absolutely amused. "Uh-huh. Well, I just came to tell you two the train's leaving soon, and to check up on Hermione," he said, and then glanced at her and nodded to her trunk. "That looks like it's going to explode."

Draco snorted and Hermione scowled. "I - "

"Hurry _up_, you guys, we're going to miss the bloody train!" called Ginny from the common room below.

"Coming, Gin!" Harry called back, and rolled his eyes to Draco, murmuring, "_Women_."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing a pillow from her bed and throwing it at him, "And that has Draco coodies all over it."

"Ugh!" Harry yelled, kicking the pillow away from him in what Hermione would call a rather feminine manner.

Hermione and Draco burst into laughter and Ginny appeared in the doorway, looking stern.

"_What_ is going on?" she asked, her eyes falling on a laughing Draco warily.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry said hastily, giving the pillow one last kick away.

She eyed it and then glanced at the three of them suspiciously. "Yes, well, come _on_, we're going to be late."

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, stuffing one last thing into a tiny opening in her suitcase, "Just give me a minute."

"We'll meet you down there, Hermione." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand. "See you later, Draco."

"Bye." Draco said and Harry and Ginny walked down the staircase and out the portrait hole.

Hermione let out a breath, standing with her suitcase, and smiled at Draco. "Well, I guess this is goodbye until we get back then."

"Yeah, guess so." he said, nodding.

Oh, no. What did they do now? What did friends in a situation such as them do when they said goodbye . . . ?

She stood there awkwardly, and finally decided to speak at the same time he did.

"Okay, I guess I'll just - "

"We should get going then - "

They both took steps out the door, and then caught each others gazes. Then, they started laughing at the awkwardness between them, almost in a hysterical sort of manner.

Hermione glanced down at her feet, containing herself, before looking back up at him. "Well, have a good Christmas, Draco," she said and started down the staircase, before stopping and adding, "Owl me if you need anything, yeah?"

She looked back at him and he smiled almost in a forced manner, nodding. "Sure. Merry Christmas, Hermione."

She studied him a moment as he picked up his own trunk, before she nodded reassuringly to herself, and then headed out the portrait hole to the Hogwarts Express.

**XXX**

Hermione was only a little bit ashamed to admit she thought about Draco a lot over the holidays. Was his father being hard on him? Was he alright? Was he even at his parents house? Would he even contact her if he needed help? Was he being forced to serve Voldemort, at this very moment? Should she risk sending him a letter? Was he thinking about her, too?

Better yet - why the bloody hell did she care so much? Since when did she go from being concerned to practically obssessed?

She shook her head and stared at her plate of eggs and bacon, which Mrs. Weasley had cooked up for her. Christmas had passed, and Hermione had gotten the usual things - books, quills, ink, and other such things. She had spent the holiday with her parents, and then went to the Weasley's for the rest of the break, where she'd already been for two days.

She quickly ate the rest of her breakfast and excused herself upstairs to her room. She sighed and flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You will stop thinking about Draco . . . now." she said to herself, as if she could undo it just by saying it.

It didn't work.

She slapped a hand over her eyes. "What is _wrong_ with me?" she groaned, turning over and burying her face in her pillow. She was almost asleep when there was an annoying tapping sound at her window. "Go away." she demanded.

That didn't work, either.

The tapping continued and she sighed, lifting herself from her bed and going over to the window, where a sleek gray owl was waiting. She took the tiny package from him and gave him a treat before she sat down and looked at the palm-sized package. It had a letter attached to the front that had _Hermione_ written on the front in elegant hand writing she'd seen before . . .

She ripped the seal open and gently took out the letter, her brow furrowed.

_Hermione,_

_ I bet you didn't expect this, but I had to have some sort of goal while I'm stuck here at my parent's house. It gets a bit . . . strained, as I'm sure you can imagine, and this took my mind of it, I suppose. My goal, as I'm sure is obvious by now, was to find you a Christmas present, since I have no other to find one for. And . . . that was not supposed to make you pity me. _

_ So, here goes - sorry it's a bit late, but I hope you like it anyway._

_ Draco_

_ P.S. - No, you don't have to get me a present, and yes, I'm fine. I know you were wondering, since I had to strike a deal to get you to stop stalking me._

_ Anyway, merry Christmas, Hermione. _

Hermione's eyebrows were almost to her hairline by the time she finished the letter. Draco - giving her a Christmas present? When has the world become reversed? If someone told her a year ago Draco Malfoy would get a Christmas present, she would've thought it a sick joke.

But now, she was excited to find out what it was - and she didn't know how she felt about feeling excited. She just felt . . . conflicted.

But that could wait, she concluded, as she grasped the package he'd sent her. She untied the small ribbon on the brown packaging and it fell apart, revealing a small velvet box. She swallowed and opened it slowly. It was a necklace.

"Of course." she muttered, chuckling quietly.

The necklace was a silver chain that glistened in the sunlight streaming from the window, and there was a small, glittering diamond hanging from it. A _diamond_! A small one, but _still_!

She swallowed and her eyes caught a little note that was tucked to the upper side of the box.

_Wear it_, it said.

She sighed. He somehow knew she'd worry. This thought made her uneasy, so she pushed it away and withdrew the simple, yet beautiful necklace from the box. She gently clasped it behind her neck and let her hand fall to the diamond. She glanced in the mirror across the room and found it was very lovely on.

She couldn't help but grin.

But then it disappeared and she watched as her face became panicked.

Oh, dear Merlin. What would she get _him_?


	4. Catch Me, I'm Falling

**Catch Me, I'm Falling**

"Where are you going, dear?"

Hermione turned in dread - she had hoped she'd be able to sneak by without anyone noticing. Mrs. Weasley stood there curiously, her head cocked to the side.

"Erm - I just wanted to go for a walk, but I'll be back for dinner." she assured her, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright, then. Be careful, dear."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

She sighed in relief as she turned back around and had her hand on the doorknob when -

"Hermione?"

She sighed and turned again to see Ron standing there, frowning. "Yes?"

"You're going out?" he asked.

"Obviously - is there something you needed?"

She didn't mean to snap - but she really just wanted to get going now.

"Well - I just wanted to talk to you. . . . " he said uncomfortably.

She frowned. "Sure, Ron. What is it?"

"Could we step outside?" he asked.

She obliged, and they stepped outside together, Hermione feeling slightly wary now.

"Are you alright, Ron?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind and asked, "Where were you going? We can still do what you were going to do."

"Oh, well - alright." she said. She would just talk to Ron, and then get Draco's present after he left . . . how hard could that be?

She told him they were going to Diagon Alley and they Apparated there onto the sidewalk. It was a dreary day, with dark storm clouds looming above, and it was a bit chilly, Hermione noted, as she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. She glanced at Ron curiously as they started walking through the dense throngs of people, becoming anxious.

"So, what is it, Ron?" she asked.

"Hermione, I don't - you don't have to . . . say anything," he said, avoiding her gaze. "I just . . . wanted to let you know . . . erm . . . I - "

"Is this going somewhere?" she joked half-heartedly, chuckling nervously.

"Okay, stop for a second." he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and stopping her. He pushed her off to the side where they were out of people's way, in front of a clothing shop.

Hermione gulped. This could not be good. Ron was acting super weird.

"_Ron_, just tell me what you want to say," Hermione urged quietly, smiling reassuringly at him. "Don't be afraid."

He swallowed and his hands clenched and unclenched into fists beside him. "I - I . . . "

Then, his lips were on hers and her eyes widened twice their size in shock. She didn't even respond, she was so startled. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss - simply an awkward, long-winded peck. If anything, this was _not_ what she was expecting.

When he pulled back, her mouth dropped open - she couldn't help it - and, before either of them could say anything, there was a wolf-whistle off to the side. Both their heads snapped to the side and they saw, of all people, Draco Malfoy standing there. Hermione didn't know whether to bang her head against the wall beside her repeatedly, interrogate Ron on _why_ he had just kissed her (however obvious the answer may be), or to curse Draco for embarressing her more than she already was. Although, she couldn't help but note he looked very handsome today in particular.

Oh, dear Merlin, did she really just think that? Panic swelled up in her chest, and she chastised herself hastily.

_No, Hermione. _No_, you will not start this. It will only cause trouble, and you have enough trouble in your life, being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, alright?,_ she thought to herself determinedly,_ And he's _Draco Malfoy,_ for Merlin's sake, woman! What the bloody hell are you _thinking_?_

"Merlin, Hermione, you look like you're about to have a heart attack." Draco noted, snorting as he made his way over to them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Just came over to say congratulations to the lovely new couple." he said, his eyes twinkling in amusement at Hermione's obvious humiliation.

"We're not - " Hermione started.

"Just bugger off, Malfoy," Ron said angrily, "Go hang out with your Death Eater friends or - "

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Hwermione talked over Ron quickly, noticing how Draco's eyes had flashed in fury at Ron's comment.

"You want to talk to him?" Ron asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Hermione shot him a look. "_Yes_, Ronald, I can talk to who I want," she hissed quietly to him, "and Draco and I are _friends_ so I would appreciate it if you didn't insult him constantly."

"But - Hermione, he's a_ Death Eater_." Ron hissed to her.

Hermione swallowed. "You don't what you're talking about, Ron. Just go back home, and we can talk later, alright?"

Her face must've been convincing, because luckily, Ron didn't argue with her. She sighed when he Disapparated, and turned to Draco.

"What was all the hissing about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the wall next to her.

She ignored that and asked, "What are you doing here? I'd think your parents were keeping you on lock-down."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Unless I'm here doing business for them." he muttered.

Hermione took an involuntary step back, shocked. "Oh," was all she could manage.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in turn, seemingly oblivious to her reaction.

"Erm - well," she said, then sighed, collecting herself. "I . . . can't tell you that, actually."

He smirked at her expression, seeming to know exactly what she was talking about.

"I told you you didn't have to get me a present." he said, chuckling.

"How do you know I was getting you a present?" she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed, then, his eyes fell on the necklace around her neck. "You're wearing it." he said, seeming surprised.

She brought her hand to it, smiling. "Of course I am. It's beautiful - thank you. You didn't have to - "

"You don't have to do that with me, Granger." he interrupted, smirking as he turned to lean his back against the wall.

"Yes, I do," she insisted, "It was too much."

"It was nothing." he murmured, seeming embarressed now. They were even, then.

After a moment, she took a deep breath and asked, "So, what do _you _want? And I _am_ getting you something, so don't argue with me, Malfoy."

"Ooh, breakin' out the last name card," he chuckled as they started walking, "I don't know, really. A lot of things you couldn't give me, but that won't help you . . . hm," he said as he thought, "How about you have to grant me three wishes?"

She snickered. "You're serious?"

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah. And my first one - I want to know what that was with Weasel?"

Her smile faded and she bit her lip nervously. But she couldn't help an uncomfortable chuckle escaping her lips, "That's cruel."

He shrugged, smirking, and waited.

"You sure you don't want anything else?"

"Hermione."

"Right," she sighed, "I don't know, Draco. I wasn't expecting it, if you didn't notice. Luckily, you were there to interrupt us, however embarressing it was."

"So, you don't like him, then?" he asked.

She glanced at him. "I mean, I used to, for the first few years. But it started to fade as I realized he wasn't necessarily on the same knowledge level as me, among other things. He's a bit immature and rash as well. I love Ron, don't get me wrong, I just love him as a brother." she concluded, nodding. That felt right.

"Hm," Draco mused, "I still think it's just because you fell in love with me."

They laughed and Hermione elbowed him. "Very funny."

A twelve year old boy walked by and Draco wiggled his eyebrows at him, pointing to her and mock-whispering, "_She wants me_."

The boy gave them an odd look and scurried away.

Their laughter died down and they came to Knockturn Alley, where Draco stopped. She turned to him, and her brow furrowed as she glanced down the creepy alley.

"Draco - "

"I've got to go," he cut her off quietly, backing up into the alley. "I'll see you after break, Hermione."

"Draco, wait!" she called after him, but he was already gone.

It started to rain.

Hermione walked into the Burrow with a troubled expression on her face, slipping out of her wet cloak and scarf absentmindedly. So Draco _wasn't_ telling her anything - she should've guessed as much, the boy was so stubborn. (And when exactly she'd started to get to know so much about Draco Malfoy, she did not know.) But that wasn't the point. He was her friend now, as crazy as that may seem, and he needed her help, whether he'd admit it or not.

But this was about more than just the two of them. They were fighting for opposite sides, and soon, they might even have to fight each other. With Voldemort at his ultimate power, it was inevitable that their friendship would not, could not, last. Not while he was being forced to fight for the other side.

These were the thoughts that plagued her mind as she hurried upstairs to her room to freshen up before dinner, and she was in so much of a daze, that she didn't even realize she rammed into someone.

And of course it was Ron. Just what she needed.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, Ron, I was just lost in thou - "

"What was that with Malfoy today?" he cut her off, pulling her into his room and closing the door behind them.

If Hermione was not already in a bad mood, Ron pushing her around would certainly do the trick.

She glared at him. "That has nothing to do with you, I told you - I'd really rather talk about what _you_ did - "

"So you're friends with the little git now?" he asked, letting out a short, humorless laugh. "He's a Death Eater in the making! He almost killed Dumbledore! Are you mental?"

"Ron, I already told you - you don't know what you're talking about! He's _forced_ - "

"And you're really going to believe his bullshit, Hermione?" he hissed, "You're not going to question him at all? The guy whose father used to be Voldemort's right hand man? The guy who used to terrorize us? The guy who almost got Buckbeak executed? The guy - "

"I get it!" she yelled breathlessly, "I get it, alright? I just don't . . . I can't believe he did that on his own free will."

"Oh, _fuck_ no." Ron groaned, putting his hands to his forehead as he stared at her in shock.

"_What_?" she exclaimed defensively, "If you got to know him - "

"How can you be so naive, Hermione? You're being so _stupid_!"

If there was anything that Hermione hated - it being called called 'stupid'.

"What are you talking about, _Ronald_? This is part of being a human - you get to know people, you become their friends - and that comes with their flaws and, in this case, conditions - "

"Their _flaws_? Conditions?" he repeated loudly, "_He's a bloody Death Eater_!"

"Not by _choice_, Ron! Are you even _listening _to me?" she yelled, "All these years, we've been so blind by what he tries to be and what he's told to be, we haven't even _tried_ to look at what's beneath it all!"

"Because he's not worth it!" he shouted.

"Who are _you_ to say who is and isn't worth a second chance?" she screamed, pushing his chest roughly.

"Hermione, _stop it_!" he yelled, and they struggled with each other until -

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S GOING ON HERE?"

Harry, Ginny, Fred and George burst into the room, their faces shocked and confused. Hermione hadn't realized that tears were freely flowing from her face until that moment and wiped them with her sleeve.

"I . . . I won't be coming down for dinner." she whispered, pushing past all of them to get to her room.

"Hermione. . . . " Harry murmured, but she shut her door firmly closed and locked it. She leaned against the wood and slid down into a sitting position, burying her face in her knees.

And she realized, with frightening certainty, that the only person she wanted with her . . . was Draco.


	5. Great Professor Stewage

_A/N: Okay, I hope everyone reads this, because there is something that you need to know: for the sake of the story, how much time I have, and the limit of creativity, I'm just going to say that Dumbledore had already found the remaining Horcruxes and left them to Harry, and he has destroyed all of them except Nagini at this point in my little made-up world._

_ So, there. This makes me feel better because I'm kind of a perfectionist. :)_

_ Happy reading!_

**Great Professor Stewage**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was not planning on rolling out of bed. Ever, really. What was waiting for her out there? A furious Ronald, a concerned Harry, a prying Ginny, a fretting Weasley family, and a . . . well, Draco.

Hermione groaned and pulled her pillow over her face. Maybe staying here forever wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked gently, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

Maybe if Hermione just pretended she was asleep. . . .

"I know you're awake. You always wake up at nine on the dot. It's kind of frightening how precise you are even in your sleep, really."

Hermione groaned. "Go away."

"Okay, I'm coming in."

The door opened, but Hermione didn't remove the pillow from her face. Ginny closed the door, and it was silent for a moment.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried and threw herslef on the bed next to her.

Hermione frowned, pulling the pillow off her to look at her friend.

"What?" she asked dumbly. Why would _Ginny_ be sorry?

"My brother is so stupid, I'm ashamed to be related to him!" she exclaimed into Hermione's blankets and then looked at her with a pleading look.

Hermione shook her head, exasperated. "Gin, no! Don't apologize! Ron and I . . . just had a disagreement is all. We'll be fine . . . eventually."

She pouted and rolled onto her back. "He's just stupid, Hermione, never listen to him."

"He's just hot-headed, Ginny, you know that." Hermione sighed, leaning her head back against the headboard.

"You coming down for breakfast?" she asked, turning her head to her.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You go ahead. I'm not really hungry."

Ginny gave her a look, but nodded and heaved herself from the bed. "If you say so," she said, then paused in the doorway, turning back to her with a contemplative expression. "Just - remember, things will get better after the war. They have to."

With that, she shut the door, not exactly leaving Hermione in the best of moods.

The war. It was like a million pound weight she was constantly having to carry around, no matter what she was doing, no matter who was was with. Because it was bigger than all that, than everything happening in her life.

And time was running out.

**XXX**

Hermione had managed to avoid Ron for the remainder of the holiday's, and she was extremely grateful when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. She had ridden in a compartment with Ginny and her friends rather than with Harry and Ron, just to save them all from utter awkwardness.

When Hermione made it up to her room in the Heads common room, she collapsed onto the familiar bed, sighing. Before she was there for two minutes, however, she heard movement in the room next door. An unfamiliar feeling filled Hermione and a huge grin made its way onto her face as she ran into Draco's room, where she saw him starting to unpack his things.

"Draco!" she said, a little too loudly.

He turned to her and smiled. He was about to greet her when she rushed forward and threw her arms around him. Right when she realized what she'd done, she immediately let go of him, taking a step back with a nervous laugh. He chuckled with his eyes slightly surprised and she smoothed her clothes uncomfortably, biting her lip.

"Don't get so nervous, Granger, it's fine if you hug me - I don't believe in coodies anymore." he chuckled, proceeding to unpack his things.

She slowly went to sit on his bed, and watched him with a smile again. "Well? How were your holidays?"

Then, she realized how stupid that question, and, without looking at her, he muttered, "Spectacular."

She let out a disappointed breath and said, "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "

"It's fine." he assured her quietly.

She hesitated. "Are . . . are you okay?"

He finally looked at her with a sigh, a shirt hanging loosely in his hand. "Hermione, I just . . . I can handle it, alright? I know you want to help, but - "

"I really don't see the problem," she cut him off, surprised at the sharpness of her voice, "I _could_ help you - I could make a difference! I have friends in the Order who could - "

"I don't want that, Hermione," he protested hotly, "Don't you understand? No matter how much I hate what my parents do, and no matter how much I hate Voldemort - I could never rat out my own family."

She stayed quiet, studying him. "Draco, you know that they're going to get caught eventually. And if you've helped them - " she stopped, the continued hesitantly, "If you _are_ helping them - then you will get the same punishment."

"You think I don't know that?" he exclaimed suddenly, and she tried not to look startled at the fierceness in his eyes. "I do, Hermione, and it scares the hell out of me, but I don't see any other choice! Once you're in, you're in forever, and it's either I follow them . . . or I die. He will kill me, and torment my parents for the rest of their lives. You can't ask me to do that."

And they both know who 'he' was.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she looked into his helpless eyes. "I want to help you." she whispered.

His pained expression followed the tear and he nodded. "I know," he murmured, and he came forward to hug her. "I know."

**XXX**

Two weeks passed, and things were going as well - or, as well as they could with a war looming over them. As Hermione walked to Advanced Potions, her thoughts were on Draco, and how she could _possibly_ help him, but she came up with a loss. There was no way they coud all win. Unless the Light won the war and Voldemort was killed, along with his devout followers, Draco could not be freed.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

She shook her head of her troubling thoughts and turned to a worried-looking Harry. "Er - yeah. Yeah, of course."

"You sure? Does it have something to do with Ron?" he asked suspiciously.

She let out a humorless chuckle. "Definately not."

Harry gave her a small smile and slung his arms around her shoudlers. "You know I'm here if you need me, right? To talk or anything?"

She smiled and leaned into him. "Yeah, Harry, I know."

"Oi! Get a room, lovebirds." Seam called out, winking at them as they walked into Potions together.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Seamus."

"No personal displays of affection in my classroom." Professor Stewage droned without looking at them.

"Oh, how I missed him." Seamus cooed sarcastically to Harry and Hermione.

The other two snickered, and they sat down. Hermione frowned, suddenly noticing Ron wasn't there, and asked Harry where he was.

He cleared his throat. "He's not feeling well." he replied.

Hermione frowned deeper. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine, you know him. He gets a little over dramatic about things."

Why did Hermione feel like that had a double meaning?

"Quiet," Stewage demanded with a bored sigh, "For today's lesson . . . "

Hermione got to work with Harry this time since Ron wasn't there, so Draco worked with Zabini and Parkinson. Hermione cringed for him. As Harry and Hermione worked through the potion, she noticed Harry had a knowing smile on his face, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.

"What is it?" she pressed stubbornly.

"Oh, nothing." he said nonchalantly.

"Harry James Potter - "

"Okay, okay, don't go using my full name, you know that freaks me out," he said, then slightly smirked. "I've just noticed you've been looking at Malfoy a lot throughout the whole period."

Had she really? She hadn't even noticed. Weird.

"Huh," she said airily, though she was rather unnerved, "That's funny. I guess I'm just worried about his . . . familial situation."

"Oh?" Harry inquired, "What do you mean?"

"Harry, you can't tell anyone - he doesn't want help." Hermione said, and Harry nodded. Then, she told him Draco's situation, and Harry listened the whole time as they worked.

"That's . . . quite something." he said after she finished.

"Tell me about it." she muttered, stirring the potion.

"Hermione, I . . . I know you want to help - I do, too, no one deserves that - but it really sounds like there's no way we can help. Sometimes, that's just how it is." he reasoned, shrugging half-heartedly.

She frowned. "That's . . ."

Before she could finish, Stewage came around to check their potions. Her and Harry were first and he sniffed it, then stirred it.

"Rubbish." he concluded, and started to move onto Neville, Seamus and Dean's.

Harry shook his head slightly in exasperation and Hermione bristled with anger, but both kept quiet - there wasn't any use anymore.

"Are you mental? There is absolutely nothing wrong with that potion," Neville exclaimed hotly, "You're just a prejudiced old git!"

They all look in surprise to Neville, who was staring at Stewage in unabashed anger. Stewage stopped in his tracks and stared back in a rare moment of astonishment. It seemed the whole class was holding its breath, except Neville, who looked like he didn't really care what trouble he got in. Then Stewage returned to his usual bored, superior attitude and glared at Neville.

"I'm sure you will understand, Mr. Longbottom, when I tell you I have far more knowledge than you in potion-brewing, and you would do well to not question my decisions," he said, sneering slightly, "Especially a boy coming from such a _weak_, broken family - "

"You can't talk to him like that!" Harry burst out, and the angry other Gryffindor's agreed.

Stewage glowered at the five Gryffindors with pure hatred. "You lowly, prideful Gryffindor's need to learn your place - double detention, all of you!"

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione touched his arm, though she was glowering at Stewage herself. Seamus had a sickly sweet smile on his face as he bowed grandly and said, "And we're looking forward to it with a passion, Great Professor Stewage!"

Stewage sucked in a breath to yell at Seamus, but a throat was cleared loudly and everyone turned their head to the culprit.

Draco pointed to his potion. "Ours is ready, professor - if you'd be so kind," he said, but Stewage didn't look convinced, so he added, "Don't give them the attention they want, sir. They're not worth it."

Stewage gave the Gryffindors one last look before stalking over to Draco's potion. Hermione gave Draco a grateful look when she thought no one was looking, but he only briefly glanced at her, shrugged and then continued to suck up to Stewage. Hermione furrowed her brow at his sudden cold shoulder and turned to her Gryffindor friends, who she found were all looking at her suspiciously.

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"We saw that." Dean revealed, nodding to Draco.

She frowned innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, then turned to Neville. "That was really brave, Neville."

Neville shrugged and she smiled at his blush. "We got detention for it, though."

"The look on his face was worth it." Dean snickered.

"'Great Professor Stewage'." Neville repeated with a laugh, elbowing Seamus.

Seamus grinned, and then they all laughed, making Stewage glower at them worse than ever.

And they really didn't give a flying hippogriff.


	6. Bloody Perfect

_A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I hope you all are having a good one, it's not over yet! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's my gift to you! Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone else who's reading/alerted this story!_

**Bloody Perfect**

"He's throwing a tantrum, isn't he? Harry, don't give me that face - I know Ron, he's not here today because of me, right? _Harry_, don't ignore me!"

Harry hastily started to walk ahead of her towards the last class of the day, Transfiguration, but she caught up with him stubbornly.

"Harry _James_ Potter - "

"Merlin, you _had_ to whip out the full name on me," he sighed, then glanced at her uncomfortably, "Look, Hermione, I don't want to get in the middle of this, it seems like something you two need to work out, but Ron is just . . . hurt. Remember that. Whatever he does, it's just because he's embaressed, and you'll have to get over it with a compromise or something."

He walked into the classroom without her, and left Hermione frowning by the door. She could see his reasoning, but the problem was Ron was too hot-headed and she had too much pride, and when they got into a fight, it was like a civil war. She sighed and walked to her desk, in a sulky mood.

_Merlin,_ she grumbled in her head, _the things I go through for that boy._

**XXX**

Hermione was on edge the rest of the day. Having heaps of homework, Ron constantly worrying her, and the thought of double detention with Stewage was not putting her in the jolliest of moods. She strode into the Heads common room, passing Draco in his usual armchair, and slammed down her things on the coffee table, staring intently into the fire. Then, she sighed and turned to Draco curtly, who hadn't said a word, hadn't even looked up from his homework.

"Hi." she said and sat on the couch, hoping her would be able to get her in a better mood.

He didn't look at her. "Hello." he said formally.

She paused, frowning. "Are you okay?" she asked slowly, leaning to the side to get a better view of his face. It was blank.

"Spectacular." he muttered.

_Perfect. Just bloody perfect - exactly what I need. Draco being mad at me, too,_ she thought bitterly.

"What'd I do now?" she asked desperately, tired of conflict.

She didn't know if it was a trick of the firelight, but she thought she saw his face soften at her tone, and he glanced up at her. "Nothing, Hermione. Nothing. Just do your homework, I know we both have a lot."

"No, no," she sighed, sitting up straighter as she braced herself, "I want to know, so I can just - deal with everything at once. I can handle it."

He hesitated, then looked at her with an expression that was too innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She blinked.

"Really, I don't have a problem."

She stared.

"Stop looking at me, we're fine."

She glared.

He rolled his eyes. "_Fine,_ I just wanted to know . . . " he paused, biting his lip nervously, before continuing nonchalantly, "Do you have any feelings for Potter or Weasley? Just out of friendly curiosity."

She cocked her head to the side. "Er . . . huh?"

"Don't make me ask again. Please. I only have so much pride."

She frowned. "No, of course not. They're like brothers. I already told you that."

"No, you told me that's how you felt about Weasley, you never mentioned Potter." he pointed out, turning back to his essay.

"Harry has a girlfriend! And she happens to be one of my best friends!" Hermione exclaimed, miffed.

Draco shrugged. "It was just a question."

She wrinkled her nose and leaned back into the pillows. "Why do you care anyway?"

He swallowed. "No reason. Just friendly curiosity, like I said."

She smirked. "No curiosity is friendly," she murmured. He didn't reply. Then she mocked, "I think it's because you fell in love with me."

He snorted. "That's my line, Granger."

**XXX**

Hermione strode into the Gryffindor common room after classes, to which she had gotten the password from Harry, and stalked up the stairs to the boys dormitory's, disregarding the rules.

Ron hadn't been in classes again today, and she knew very well it was to make a statement. Well, she was about to make a statement of her own.

She threw open the door to Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville's dormitory, and found herself looking at Seamus, who was half naked, Dean, who was lounging easily on his bed, Neville, who was reading a letter from his grandmother, Harry, who was practicing some spell, and finally Ron, who was eating a Chocolate Frog on his bed.

"Oi! I could've been fully naked right then, eh?" Seamus exclaimed.

Dean shook his head. "No, we never would've let you roam this room without pants."

Hermione sighed. _Boys_. "I'm here to see _Ronald_."

Ron gulped down the last bite of his Chocolate Frogs and, after a moment, followed her outside the dormitory door. All but Harry snickered at him before Hermione closed the door behind them.

She looked up at him evenly. "What are you trying to do here, Ron?"

He gazed back at her just as evenly. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said with a glare. "And I think it's very immature. If you have something to say to me, then say it."

"I already tried, but you didn't listen."

"Ron, if this is about Draco, it's going to be useless. We're friends, whether you like it or not. Even Harry and him are friendly, why not you throw a fit with him?" she challenged, but she already had a feeling what the answer was.

He locked his jaw. "You know why, Hermione. I don't like you hanging out with him - I saw the way he looked at you that day in Diagon Alley. The little ferret fanci - "

"That's rubbish, Ron," Hermione said hastily, "And you didn't even tell me how you felt in the first place, and, after you kissed me, you didn't give me a chance to respond afterward - "

"Because _Malfoy_ - "

"_After_ I got back from Diagon Alley," she said firmly, "You were so caught up in the stupid things, you forgot about what's really important, and what you're threatening with this."

"And what's that?" he asked sourly.

"Our friendship, Ronald!" she exclaimed, exasperated, "Do you really want to lose that as a result of something as stupid as this? You don't have to hang around with Draco, you don't have to be associated with him, if that's what will make you feel better."

He looked down at his feet and didn't speak for a long time. Then, he finally met her gaze with a firmness, and said calmly, "You know what will make me feel better, Hermione?"

"What?" she asked. She knew what was coming. She knew what was coming, and she couldn't prevent it. Her breathing became slightly hitched as he searched her eyes.

"Just answer me this," he murmured, "I know Malfoy fancies you . . . but do you fancy him?"

She kept her mouth shut, but didn't tear her gaze away from him. She didn't remember how to move her lips to speak, so she just stood there. After a minute, his shoulders slightly slumped and he nodded in acceptance.

"Right," he said bitterly, turning to open the door, "well, that's all I needed to hear."

"I didn't say any - " she spoke up hoarsely.

"Exactly." he whispered, shutting the dormitory door in her face.

**XXX**

Hermione ran. She ran and ran and ran and ran as tears fell down her face with frightening speed. She refused to sob as she breathed in the crisp, freezing winter air, and only stopped to catch her breath when she reached the farthest point of the lake, near the Forbidden Forest. She stopped, grabbing the trunk of an oak tree, and was thankful no one was outside - no one in their right mind would brave these temperatures.

And Hermione wasn't in her right mind, so that worked out well. She let her tears fall without bothering to wipe them away, and tried to figure out exactly why she was crying. She was crying for Ron and their friendship, because it couldn't be gone. It couldn't, not after all that they'd been through. She couldn't lose Ron, or she'd lose a piece of herself. She could only wish he felt the same.

And she cried for Draco, for everything she was scared of with him. She was scared to admit to herself that she maybe, possibly had deeper feelings than friendship for him. Just the thought of it made her shiver - the thought of her friends turning their backs to her, of her being called a traitor, of the Slytherin's sneering at her. She couldn't deal with that, she wasn't strong enough.

And, finally, she cried for herself. She didn't care if it was selfish - she cried for the possibility of having to choose between Ron and Draco, and she cried because of her growing feelings for Draco, knowing she'd have to lock them away if she had any hope at all of coping through the war.

But could she? Now that she'd admitted it to herself, could she really just lock them away for good?

She couldn't face that thought. And she couldn't face Draco yet - or anyone, for that matter.

So she slid down to sit at the base of the tree, feeling her cloak getting soaked in the snow. Then, she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her arms.

Maybe if she just stayed here forever. . . .

**XXX**

"Hermione? Sweetie, you've got to wake up."

Hermione shifted. _Ginny_. . . .

"Oh, thank Merlin, she moved."

"Miss Weasley, I'd appreciate it if - "

"I'm not leaving her."

"Me, neither."

_Harry. . . ._

"Me, neither." came a chorus of voices.

"Well, fine, then, but you need to stay quiet until she wakes up. She was in the snow for a long time, too long of a time. But I fixed her up, she should be good to go after a nice, long rest."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione shifted again and willed her eyes to open. _Where's Draco . . ._ _?_, she thought.

It took a few minutes, but she finally opened them and squinted through the sunlight at her friends.

"Hullo," said Seamus, grinning down at her. "Dunno why, but you were mutterin' that Malfoy's name in your sleep - "

"_Seamus_," Ginny said through her teeth, nudging him out of the way and smiling down at Hermione. "Hermione, are you feeling alright?"

Hermione swallowed dryly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville were there - even Ron was, too, in the background, watching silently.

She cleared her stratchy throat. "Hi. Everyone alright?"

"Hermione, why the bloody hell were you out in the _snow_ practically _sleeping_?" Harry asked, and she could tell he was trying to keep his voice in check.

She frowned. "Er . . . I was just thinking, and I guess I just . . . fell asleep."

"Well, you're not as smart as we thought then," Harry joked, chuckling, "What were you thinking?"

"We thought you'd be asleep forever." Dean added.

"Ten hours." Neville answered for her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Oh, well, I'm fine now. When can I leave?"

They seemed uneasy at her quick recovery, and Harry frowned deeply.

"As soon as you've had a rest, that's what Madam Pomfrey said."

Hermione sighed. "Can't I just go now? I feel fine."

"Now, don't be hasty," Madam Promfrey said as she pushed through her friends to get to her. She put a hand on her forehead and contemplated for a moment before nodding. "Alright, then, I suppose you're fine. But be careful, and get lots of rest."

"Yes, of course, Madam Pomfrey, thank you." Hermione said as she threw the covers off her and scampered out of the hospital wing, her friends calling in confusion after her. But only one person was on her mind.

She had to see Draco.


	7. Go

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they made me smile and laugh. :) So thanks again, guys. I hope you enjoy, this is a big one! :D_

_Happy reading!_

**Go and Connect**

"C'mon, Draco, I'll make you happy . . . we come from the same status, and we were practically engaged since we were born. You can go back to your father, and ask for forgiveness - "

"_What_?"

Hermione didn't mean to snoop. She'd run back to the Heads common room, stumbling through throngs of students, nearly injuring three professors, and running into at least five stone walls - but she finally made it, and this is what she heard coming from Draco's room. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but just hearing Pansy with Draco made her freeze.

"Well, Draco, I had to tell your father about your little _situation_ with the Mudblood girl - "

"What situation? What the hell are you talking about, Pansy? _What did you tell him?_"

"I don't like your _tone_," she snipped, but Hermione could hear the uneasiness in it, "but I told him that you and the Mudblood were friends . . . . and - and - "

"AND _WHAT_?"

"He just smiled," she said meekly, "And after a minute, he thanked me."

There was a silence, in which Pansy filled a moment later with, "Draco, I don't see the problem, just go tell your father that you dumped Granger and then just do what he tells you to do. That's what Pureblood kids do, you know that. Listen to their parents, no matter what. And if you break that tradition . . . you know what will happen," she said, "He'll come after you."

'He' - Lord Voldemort.

Hermione put a hand to her mouth. She caused this. She was stupid to think that her and Draco could be together, even just be friends.

Pansy seemed to have been pleased with the message she'd gotten across, because Hermione heard her going towards Draco's bedroom door. Hermione gasped and hid behind one of the armchairs, where she was completely obscured from view. She heard Pansy walk down the stairs and out of the Heads common room, the thudding of the portrait hole letting Hermione know it was safe to stand again.

. . . .

Now what?

Her heart was beating faster than normal as she looked up at Draco's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. She took a deep breath before she slowly climbed the stairs and pushed open the door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He slowly looked up, and surprise flashed through his eyes when he saw it was her.

"Hermione," he whispered, quickly standing, "Er, what's going on?"

She looked at him with a pained expression, and she saw it click in his mind.

"You heard?" he asked, and, when she nodded, he shook his head bitterly. "I didn't want you involved, I'm sorry. This is none of your business."

"Draco, I - "

"I'll just deal with it next break. Or write him a letter or something. I can fix this."

"Draco, would you please just - "

"Or maybe I'll just . . . not go back. That's actually a bloody good idea. I could become a member of the Order or something."

"_Draco Malfoy_ - "

"Yeah, I actually think that's what I'm going to do . . . maybe even be a spy - I'll make up with my father and then become a member to relay information."

"DRACO!" she yelled, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. You alright?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

She bit her lip and took another deep breath. "I wanted to tell you something . . . "

He eyed her suspiciously and nodded. "Alright then."

She didn't say anything, just tried to calm her racing pulse. Why was she so nervous anyway? What was the worst that could happen?

_Just bitter, humiliating rejection_, she thought dryly to herself, _No big deal. . . . Not to mention he has bigger problems than me right now. I don't want to burden him -_

"Hermione?"

She focused in on his face and smiled, shrugging. "I forgot."

He rolled his eyes. "Like hell. What is it, Hermione?"

Her throat became dry and she frowned, shaking her head. "Nothing. Draco, how can you be so calm after what - after she just . . . ?"

"I don't know, Hermione," he said quietly, "but I'll figure it out. I always do."

She didn't talk for a while, but she walked forward and stopped in front of him. She stared into his blue-gray eyes and she swore she was about to kiss him - but instead, she let her head fall onto his shoulder, like _she_ was the one who needed comforting. And, however selfish it was, she did. He needed it more, but she did. She needed assurance that everything would be okay with them - that no matter what they would still end up at least being friends. And she needed assurance that the war wouldn't end so many lives - that it wouldn't devastate them so much that they lost their minds. She needed assurance that he would be there when everything was over.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, making her feel safer than she'd ever felt.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital wing," he murmured, "I was kind of sidetracked, as you know."

She leaned back and nodded. "It's no big deal. Harry was freaking out for no reason."

"What were you doing anyway?" he chuckled.

She sat on his bed and leaned against the bed post, crossing her feet on the bedspread. He sat on the opposite side, where he could see her.

"I fell asleep, I don't know how that's so hard to believe." she said exasperatedly.

He snorted. "In the freezing cold wet snow?"

She scowled. "Shut up."

"Fine, I'll drop it," he chuckled, "So why weren't you here after last class? . . . Or is that when you fell asleep in the snow?"

She glared and he feigned innocence. "_No_. I, uh, I went to talk to Ron."

He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. "And?"

And she relayed the story to him, except the bit at the end. Then they spent the rest of the day talking - just talking. About each others likes and dislikes, about fond childhood memories (although that was mostly Hermione) and about other such nothings.

But Hermione found she was happy.

**XXX**

Hermione woke up and the first thing she noticed was how uncomfortable she was. She was in a sort of L position and she was sleeping on her arm an odd way and her neck was stiff. She groaned and sat up, putting a hand to her neck. She saw a lantern lit dimly in the corner of the room, where there was a trunk lying there, half full.

Oh, yeah. She was still in Draco's room, but . . . what was he doing? Where was he?

She sat up straighter and slid off the bed, massaging her neck all the way. "Draco?" she called softly.

Then, she heard movement from behind her and he came out of his bathroom with a bag of toiletries, looking anxious. He spotted her and let out a sigh.

"Hermione, I - "

"What the hell are you doing, Draco?" she asked, having a very bad feeling. How late was it anyway? She knew it was sometime in the wee hours of the morning.

"I . . . I'm leaving, 'Mione." he murmured, studying her expression.

She paused. "What do you mean, leaving?" she whispered.

"I can't spend anymore time here, waiting for them to either come get me or for something just as bad to happen. I can't let this school take another blow because of me."

"Draco, you can't _leave_! That's rediculous, you're safest at Hogwarts, everyone knows that." she pleaded with him as he threw his toiletries into his trunk and started to toss some more of his clothes into it, not even bothering to fold them anymore.

"I'll be better off on my own. I'll make it to the Order and try to explain to them my situation."

"How do you even know where they are?"

"I don't. But I'll start at the Weasley house," he said, turning back to her. "You don't have to tell me where their headquarters are, I know you're nervous - "

"No, Draco, that's not it, I just think you're being rash," she said, putting a hand to her head. "I don't want you to get hurt. You're only seventeen."

"Just - trust me on this, Hermione. I need to do this." he murmured.

She paused as the dread started to fill her. He was leaving, and she might not even see him again. And he needed to leave, so she couldn't hold him back by revealing her feelings for him. She couldn't even give him that.

"Fine. Okay," she breathed, nodding distractedly. "How are you even getting out of here?"

He flashed a small smile and held out his hand, into which a broomstick flew.

She snorted lightly, half-heartedly. "You're copying the Weasley twins then?"

"It was a good idea," he offered, finally closing his trunk. "I'll try to write you, Hermione, but you know how much they're intercepting letters these days."

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yeah, yeah, I understand."

He turned back to her, and she bit her lip in an effort to keep it together. His brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

"C'mere, 'Mione." he murmured, waving him to her.

She tried to not to walk too fast to him, but then ended up launching herself into his arms. She felt him smile against her cheek, and he held her to him tightly. She blinked her eyes rapidly behind his back, trying desperately to keep the stupid tears away.

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

Okay, she didn't mean to ask that. That just slipped out.

He didn't seem to know what to say, so he just held her tighter.

When he finally let her go, she felt the words she wanted to say bubbling up to her throat, and she did her best to shove them back down. He opened the window in his room and shrunk his trunk, sticking in his pocket. Then, he hopped onto his broomstick and paused as he hovered before the window, glancing back at her.

"Hermione," he said, like he was having trouble with the words, "I . . . I'm in love with you."

He gave her a lingering gaze before he started to fly out the window.

She was shocked. She just stood there, frozen, as he started to fly away, making sure no one was watching from the grounds for some reason.

She was miffed that _she_ wasn't going to burden him with saying that, and he had no problem doing it to her. Well, fine then.

She gaped, whispering, "_No_. _I_ was going to say that. Draco! Come back here!" she yelled after him, leaning out the window, and he glanced back before gliding back to the window, stopping eye-level with her.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"_I_ was going to say that first, but decided not to _burden _you!" she scoffed.

He smiled. "Well, I guess I just couldn't help myself," he murmured, "Now, what it is you wanted to tell me?"

She paused, but then, she pulled his face to hers and she kissed him full on the lips. He smiled against her lips and flew closer to her so he could put a hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face.

She leaned back and smiled. "I wanted to tell you I love you."

He grinned and kissed her again, before he leaned back with his forehead still on hers.

"I have to go." he whispered.

"I know. Go."


	8. The Aftermath

_A/N: Phew, this was kinda hard to write, but I got through it. It was enjoyable to try something different and stretch my boundries, so I hope you guys like it. I hope I got everything correct, but this is very AU, so . . . yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, thanks for reviewing and whatnot!_

_ Happy reading!_

** The Aftermath**

Draco leaving was a huge scandal, of course. Everyone thought he was off to fight against them with the Death Eaters. And Hermione didn't try to change their minds. They could think what they wanted, and, she knew that even if she did try, they wouldn't believe her. So she just went alone as if nothing was wrong - she hung out with Harry and Ron, studied like a mad person, and everything seemed like it was back to normal.

But the thing was, what used to be 'normal' . . . just wasn't normal anymore. Normal wasn't even _part _of her life anymore. In fact, she must've been one of the most abnormal people in the world. But that would be okay with her, as long as she had Draco and her friends - the people who loved her, and the people she loved back.

She just hoped no one noticed how she was always thinking about him, though - how she felt the dread of him being gone every time she woke up - how she felt like crying everytime she looked at his closed bedroom door.

Maybe she was being melodramatic . . . but she just realized how much she loved him now that he was gone, and it was killing her. She now hated the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' with a passion.

"Hermione."

"Huhpmhuhmp."

"_Hermione_."

"Go away."

"Wake _up_. You look like you have been chewed up by Crookshanks and then spit back out."

"I hate you, Ginny."

"Only a true friend would say that."

Hermione sat up in bed, and stared at the red-head who was standing at the side of her bed. "What time is it? Or, do I want to know?"

"It's ten. And it's Saturday. And you need to wake up, so we can go with Harry and Ron to Hogsmeade, remember?"

Hermione's eyes flew open wide and she scrambled out of bed, throwing off her pajama's and putting on her robes.

"Merlin, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Not if you'd woken up an hour ago, when I first came in here." Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked so much like her mother there, Hermione almost stopped and stared - but she was too busy tripping while putting on her shoes.

"I don't even remember." Hermione said, frowning as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be surprised." Ginny muttered, and they left the Heads common room. Ginny eyed her, and Hermione knew what was coming. There had been serious buildup to this moment - no one had asked her yet - and Ginny was finally going to.

"So, how are you doing without Draco around?"

It had been a month since Draco left, and Hermione was starting to get good at pushing him from her mind. For the first two weeks, she fretted over not getting a letter, but she'd gotten over it. She knew it was too dangerous - but it still hurt.

"Ginny," she sighed, "I'm fine - I guess. We just . . . were close, you know?"

"Merlin, you had sex?" she gasped.

"What? No," Hermione said hastily, "No, we were close as in, we really got to know each other, and then he just . . . left."

"Oh. Well, I know why everyone else thinks he left . . . but what do _you_ think he's doing?" she asked curiously as they made their way to the crowd of people on the grounds.

She sighed. "To be honest, Ginny . . . I _know_ he's not fighting with the Death Eaters, I'll tell you that. He's somewhere, running from the fate that he was forced into. He's trying to make something good of a life his parents destroyed."

She had started to talk to herself, and she shook her head when she noticed Ginny was just staring, muttering an apology.

She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

**XXX**

By April, word of Lord Voldemort getting stronger than ever was at a boiling point, and there were rumors swirling around that him and the Death Eaters were going to attack Hogwarts. Of course, everyone started to panic - parents took their kids out of school, professors were putting up extra protection wards around the school, McGonagall was gone frequently, taking care of secret business in the Ministry.

It was chaos.

Harry was worse than ever, obssessing over finding Voldemort and killing him and the last Horcrux, but McGonagall wouldn't let him leave the school. She said it was too dangerous. And Harry knew that, but the stubborn bloke didn't care a bit.

Harry slammed his hand down on the table that him, Hermione and Ron were occupying in the library.

"I have to find him," he breathed, his head down. "He's somewhere out there, plotting to attack the school, and we're just _letting_ him."

"Harry, the Order is out there searching for him," Hermione attempted to soothe him, "Those are just rumors, him attacking the school."

"Bloody convincing ones." Ron muttered, and Hermione shot him a look.

Harry looked up at her, breathing hard. "And don't you think - that since I can go into his head - I'd _know_ what he was planning?"

Hermione sighed irritably. "But you can't read his _thoughts_, Ha - "

She was cut off by an owl pecking the window, and she sighed again, opening it. She grabbed the letter from the owl and patted its head distractedly as she stared at the handwriting on the envelope.

"Oh, my . . . " she trailed off and ripped open the letter, ignoring Harry and Ron's pestering.

_Hermione,_

_ I know this is dangerous, and this could very well be intercepted, but I needed to communicate with you somehow. I'm well - not safe exactly, but well. The Death Eaters tracked me down to the Leaky Cauldron the minute I flew out of Hogwarts - I have a feeling my father had almost been expecting it. So, I've been on the run ever since. I haven't gone to the Weasleys or to any member of the Order in fear that I'd lead the Death Eaters there. I've been moving everyday, sleeping at a different place every night, so they won't catch me._

_ I guess my plan didn't work out quite like I wanted. And I'll do everything I can to keep you and Hogwarts safe, but, as you can tell, I'm in a tight position. Maybe I would've been better off back at school, but I had to do this. I need you to understand. I feel more in control of my life out here than in there, and I'm sorry I left you. Don't think it was an easy decision._

_ For now, I'm just going to try and stay alive, and do as much as I can to help the resistance against Voldemort. I'll be careful, Hermione, don't worry. Keep yourself safe, and, for Merlin's sake, don't let Potter get you into trouble. Please - keep safe._

_ I love you,_

_ D_

Hermione sighed and folded the letter, putting it into her pocket. She leaned against the wall, and let relief fill her. Draco was alright. He was alive, and that was all the reassurance she needed to be alright.

"Hermione? Hello? What the hell is that?"

She zoned in on the boys again and shook her head quickly. "Erm, nothing."

They exchanged an expasperated look, then Ron's eyebrows suddenly shot up in realization.

"Is - is that from Malfoy?" he sputtered, pointing to her pocket.

Harry frowned. "Is he mental? That could've easily been intercepted."

"I know." Hermione sighed, biting her lip worriedly.

"I'm telling you - we should go work with the Order, and we could get Malfoy safe with them, too, if he means that much to you." Harry reasoned.

Hermione hesitated, then blurted, "I love him."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped at the same exact time, and it would've been funny if it was another situation. Hermione covered her mouth hastily, cursing herself in her head.

"Please tell me that was a joke." Ron said quietly after a moment.

"Erm - it was a joke?" she tried lamely.

"Melrin, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Malfoy? _Malfoy_?"

"Ron, I thought you'd already guessed I - "

"Yeah, I thought you fancied him, _back when he was actually here_! I didn't think you - you _loved_ him!" he spat.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, you know I'm alright with Draco - love who you want. Just - be careful. Being involved with him could get you into a sticky situation."

Hermione looked down at her hands, thinking.

"Harry," she murmured after a moment, "Are you still up for getting out of here?"

**XXX**

Miles away, the Order was winding down at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place after a long day of scrounging and searching, and Remus Lupin threw his jacket down on a kitchen chair wearily. He rested his hands against the back of it and leaned his body against them, trying to relieve the stress in his muscles. He felt Tonks' hands start to massage his shoulders, and he sighed. He looked back, only to find, not Tonks, but George Weasley there, grinning.

"Hullo." he said cheerily.

Lupin gave him an exasperated look. "Very funny, George."

"Just trying to relieve the tension." he reasoned, loping over to where his brother was by the sink.

Lupin glanced at Mad-Eye, who was just now walking in, his face stern and alert as always.

"We need a new plan, Moody," Lupin sighed, turning fully to him. "We need to find where they are before they attack the school."

"Don't you think I know that?" Moody snapped, his glass eye whirring madly. Then, he sighed gruffly, "We'll get back to this in the morning."

Even Mad-Eye was worn out. Lupin rubbed a hand over his eyes and, when he removed it, he saw Tonks and the rest of the Weasleys enter the kitchen. Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but then they heard a commotion by the front door. Lupin was the first one to react, rushing around the group and into the hallway, only to find none other than the Golden Trio before him, looking extremely frazzled. They held their trunks in one hand and brooms in the other.

"Merlin's beard," Lupin breathed, "What are you three - ?"

"We've come to help." Harry cut him off determinedly.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Molly Weasley barrelled through him and enveloped the three into a huge hug. "What in Merlins name are you _doing _here? You could've easily been tracked down by - "

"Mum, we Apparated right after we got off of Hogwarts grounds," Ron explained exasperatedly, "We were in Hogwarts literally twenty minutes ago."

"Don't use that tone with me, Ronald Weasley." Molly said sternly, her hands on her hips.

Hermione for one wasn't really paying attention. She'd sighed and shrunk her things into her pockets and managed to slip through the throngs of people up to her usual room. It wasn't like her to be so distant, but she needed to get away from everything for a while.

She'd thought that being out of Hogwarts would allow her to feel . . . free again, but she didn't feel any different. She felt like she was about to suffocate in the stuffy Number Twelve, and she hadn't even been there for five minutes.

She let out a frustrated breath and slammed her trunk down onto her bed, throwing her broom to the corner of the room. Then, she gently sat on the mattress and bowed her head, running her hands through her curly hair.

She didn't want to admit to herself how dependant she was on him; on Draco - but it was inevitable now. She loved him so much, she didn't feel right without him. She didn't feel herself, or, as cliche as it may be, complete. . . .

But this was a time to do what was right, what was noble. It was war, and she needed to put other people first, the people who really needed help. She couldn't be selfish and go look for him - if she did, she'd never forgive herself.

Her own personal feelings could wait - the war was what was happening now. And now was what mattered.

Now was what was important.


	9. As Long As You're Mine

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! School's a killer, I swear. :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Action's comin' up! Ahhh! :)_

_ Happy reading!_

**As Long As You're Mine**

The next few days in Number Twelve were slow. The Order were out searching, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had to stay behind until they found a real lead, for the sake of safety. The three of them usually minded their own business while moping about so they wouldn't lash out at each other, all being irritated with the situation.

Hermione was sitting slouched in a kitchen chair, running her fingers over her mug of tea, when Ron entered. She glanced up at him, and he sat down in the seat next to her, sighing.

"It's bloody boring in here." Ron complained after a moment, plopping his head on the table.

Hermione managed a chuckle, shaking her head. "You're acting immature."

"Yes, well, I don't know about you, but I didn't come here just to sit around again." he muttered bitterly, keeping his head on the table.

"They're trying to keep us safe." Hermione reasoned, although she pretty much felt the same way.

"Yeah, we would've been better off at Hogwarts then," Ron scoffed, finally lifting his head. "It's better than being cooped up here."

"It's not that bad." Hermione muttered unconvincingly.

"You're lying," Ron said, looking at her challengingly. "You must be dying to see Malfoy."

Hermione snapped her head up to look at him, shocked. Whether it was meant condescendingly or curiously, she didn't know. She swallowed and just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ron, I'm sorry," she whispered, grasping his hand. "But I love him. And don't think I don't care about you, because I do, Ron, I love you like you're my brother . . . but we need to focus on more _important_ things now. I'm strong enough to push those things aside for now - and I know you are, too. . . Aren't you?"

He looked down and didn't talk for a long time, but when he looked up, Hermione knew she hadn't gotten through to him. His eyes were like steel.

"Well, I'm sorry, too, Hermione, that I'm not as strong as you thought," he said in a cold voice, "but the thing is, you can't have your happy ending with everyone. Just know that when this is all over, you _will _have to choose between us."

"No, Ron," Hermione choked out, clutching his hand so he couldn't slip it away. "Don't do that to me. You're just saying that because we've been locked in here for days, right? _Right_?" But he slipped out of her grip and walked away, leaving her alone. "Ron! _Ron_!"

When there was no response, Hermione fixed her wide, dry eyes on the opposite wall, too terrified to even cry. She let out a shaky breath and put her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her arms, hoping she was determined enough to will the pain away, where it couldn't possibly reach her.

She couldn't grasp the idea of picking between them. It was impossible, and cruel. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't -

"Hermione!"

Hermione jerked awake and found Harry had his hand on her shoulder, looking down at her in that concerned way of his. She rubbed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead, which she would bet had an enormous red mark on it.

"Yeah?" she asked dazedly.

"Erm, are you alright? I don't know how long you've been down here, but your tea is right cold." he said, sitting down beside her.

"I'm not sure," she murmured, glancing at the clock. From what she could gather, she'd only been sleeping an hour. Then, she gasped as the memories from before caught up with her. "Where's Ron?" she asked Harry, fixing her wide eyes on him.

He frowned. "In his room. I just talked to him, he seems fine. A little tired, but fine. Why?"

Had it been a dream then . . . ? No. No, it was real. She could still feel his hand in hers, still see the coldness in his eyes. Right when she was about to tell Harry what happened, he handed her something.

"This came for you, that's why I woke you up . . . I think - I think I recognize the handwriting."

She grabbed the letter and knew immediately it was from him.

So much for pushing her personal problems away for the war. But, really, why not fix up her problems before she had to get involved? She needed to have a clear head in battle anyway.

Or was she just blubbering rubbish?

Nevertheless, she ripped open the envelope and hastily unfolded the letter.

_Hermione,_

_ I don't mean to burden you. But I've heard you, Harry and Ron have escaped to hide out with the Order. This might be our chance to see each other again. If you can't, I understand. But if you can, I'll be at the corner of Lakeshire and Lilith Drive tonight at midnight._

_ I miss you, Hermione._

_ I love you,_

_ D_

"Oh, Merlin, why _now_?" she groaned quietly, folding up the letter again. Yes, she knew where he was talking about and, of course, she wanted to see him - but it would be hard to slip past Ron and Harry, even at midnight.

"What's wrong? Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to catch her attention.

Hermione met his gaze and sighed. "Harry . . . can I ask you a favor?"

And Hermione took a chance and asked Harry to help her, to which, after much argument about how 'it was a dangerous risk' and to be 'very, _very_ careful', he grudgingly obliged - but only if he could go with her. He promised to give her and Draco privacy, but he wanted to be there to make sure she'd be okay. Him and his bloody brotherly tendencies.

So Hermione attempted to busy herself with reading or other such unsuccessful things until finally it came an acceptable time to slip her cloak on. She pocketed her wand and quietly stepped out her bedroom door, gliding down the stairs carefully. Harry was waiting at the front door, keeping watch for her, in case one of the Order members were lurking about.

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered when she came up to him.

He nodded and sighed, pulling the hood of his cloak up to cover his face. "We have to be quick, 'Mione."

"I know." she murmured, pulling her hood up as well.

They carefully, very carefully - just in case their hide-out was being watched - stepped out the door and side-along Apparated to their destination. Thy looked around and Hermione could just make out a cloaked figure standing at the corner, the streetlamp barely illuminating the strangers physique.

"Is that him?" asked Harry.

Hermione squinted. "It looks like him - I can't see his face, but the way he's standing is like him. And how he's leaning against the wall is - "

"Okay, alright, I get it," Harry said hastily, "It's kinda freaking me out how well you know him."

"Yeah, you and I both." she muttered.

"Come on." Harry said, tugging her by the arm towards the corner.

They crept up the wall to where the stranger was, and the figure whipped out their wand, pointing it right in between Harry's eyes. His eyes went cross-eyed, before he looked at the persons face with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, it's him, I can see his bloody hair," Harry said to Hermione as he continued to study Draco. "Do you mind?" he asked, nodding to his wand.

"Sorry." Draco said, pocketing it, and it was the first time Hermione had heard his voice in months.

"Draco." Hermione breathed, stepping into the dim illumination.

They locked eyes for a moment before she threw her arms around him, letting him hug her tight.

"Oh, bloody - I'll be down where we got here, 'Mione. _Be quick_." Harry said, but she didn't look at him as he walked off.

Draco and Hermione both withdrew their hoods, and she finally got to see him clearly after their long time away. His hair was messy and longer, and his gray-blue eyes semed darker than when she last saw him. But maybe that was just her mind playing tricks on her. Merlin knows it wasn't exactly at it's best lately.

Hermione put her hands on either side of his face and couldn't help but smile giddily. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." he said, and he kissed her. Then, he glanced over her shoulder. "What's Harry doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "He came to protect me against any possible dangers." she sighed.

He smirked. "I see." he chuckled.

She swallowed, trying not to fret over him too much. "Draco, are you safe? Where are you living? What are you _doing_?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, 'Mione," he assured her, taking her hands in his. "Don't worry about me, _please_. I'll be fine."

"You telling me not to worry about you won't change anything," she said testily, raising her eyebrows at him. Then she sighed, "Please just tell me you're safe."

He sighed. "I'm safe." he said indulgingly.

She bit her lip, all her worrying thoughts pouring through her mind now. "Draco, what about the war? Everything's at it breaking point, and I'm betting we're going to be in battle in a couple days. What's going to happen to us during that? What's going to happen to after? And you've _got _to be careful fighting, Draco, because I _can't _live without you - "

"Hermione," he cut her off, studying her worriedly, "I'll be fine. You have to stop worrying so much, I swear you're going to combust."

She glared at him. "This is _not_ a good time to joke about, Draco," she said, then another thought came to her and she put a hand to her forehead. "And _Ron_! Ron wants me to pick between you two, and I _can't_ - "

"He what?" Draco hissed, grabbing her hands tighter.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "I know, Draco. I _told_ you everything's coming to breaking point. It seems like everywhere I turn I have to make another decision, and every time, I can't make a definite one. It's killing me."

"Hermione . . . " Draco murmured, like he suddenly had an idea. He met her eyes with a sort of exictement that made her wary. "Run away with me."

"What?" she breathed.

"Run away with me," he repeated, a smile growing on his face. "We could go anywhere you want, and get away from all this! We could move to the Americas or something, somewhere small, and settle down. We could just live a normal life, just like we deserve. We wouldn't have to face anything, we could be _free_ - "

"_No_," Hermione gasped in shock and took her hands out of his, shaking her head. "Draco, we might be able to run away from all this, but we'll _never_ be free. We have to do this, whether we like it or not, and I won't take the easy way out, no matter how much I want to. . . . I know you're stronger than that," she said, and had a sickening deja vu of her conversation with Ron, and swallowed dryly, before whispering, "Aren't you?"

His eyes rapidly searched her face, pain and confusion etched all over it. "Hermione, that's the only way we'll be able to be _together_," he insisted, grabbing her hands again. "Don't you realize that? After the war, it'll be too late. They won't let us be together then. They'll think I've been working with my father."

"We'll figure it out," she persisted breathlessly, "I'm sorry, Draco, I just - I can't do that."

"Hermione," Harry hissed from his place a few meters away. "We've got to go!"

"Coming," she said back, then turned to Draco again. "I love you, and I'm _sorry_, but we have to do this. You know that."

"Hermione - I'm just trying to keep you safe, you know that?" he asked, eyeing her desperately.

"Yes, I know," she said, smiling sadly.

Draco pulled her to him and held her close, murmuring into her hair, "As long as you're mine, I will keep you safe."

She nodded into his chest and then she kissed him deeply until Harry called to her again.

"I have to go," she whispered, putting a hand to his cheek.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she reciprocated, putting a hand to his chest and backing away, before finally turning and running back to Harry.

Once they Apparated away, Draco stood alone and watched the place where she stood for a moment before sighing and lifting his hood to cover his face again. . . .

"How _touching_," murmured the unknown onlooker from across the street, where they were covered in shadows.

Because, what Draco didn't realize, as he walked off, was that there was indeed someone watching him the whole time. Watching as him and Hermione kissed and professed their love for each other. That someone followed Draco until they could successfully do what they were sent there to do.

That someone was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.


	10. Mental Stimulation

_A/N: If you didn't know already from my other fanfiction, I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a couple days (I have to wake up at FIVE tomorrow morning! A teenagers worst nightmare!) but I AM exicted - it should be very pretty. :) But the point is, I won't be able to update until next weekend, I think, so I'm really sorry about that! But the flight will give me brainstorming oppurtunities, so that's good, yeah? :D_

_ And I apologize if there are any blinding spelling errors - I had to spellcheck it rather hastily because I need to get to bed (and I don't have word, I have piece of shit WordPad that shouldn't even exist, it's so crappy. It's doesn't even have spellcheck, so I have to do that myself. But I'm getting a new laptop soon, so...yay!) Anyway._

_ Happy reading, and happy new year, everyone!_

** Mental Stimulation**

They got news the next day that Severus Snape had taken over as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry had been outraged, yelling and all that, but Hermione managed to keep herself together, although she also had a hard time digesting it. She hadn't seen Ron since the day before - he stayed locked in his room the whole day like the mature young man he was.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, fingering her wand thoughtfully. Draco wanted to run away with her, after the battle. One or both of them getting killed didn't seem to cross his mind, and although Draco might not care what his family and friends would do or think after he was gone, it was a different story with Hermione. Hermione loved her friends, and knew that they would look for her if she just all the sudden disappeared.

She put her head in her hand with a sigh, but then suddenly heard a commotion downstairs. An argument. Nothing new, but Hermione decided to check it out. She walked down the stairs, but picked up her pace to the kitchen when she heard the argument was worse than she'd thought.

". . . too dangerous! We don't know how many are in there!"

"We've been trying to penetrate their wards for months now, and we finally have! We need to take action before it's too late."

"It would put a jumpstart on this war - "

"_So what_? The war's going to happen either way, we might as well be the ones with the advantage! And they haven't even attacked Hogwarts, yet. This way, we can save Hogwarts and possibly get this over with in a cleaner fashion."

"_Clean_? We could be outnumbered easily! We're not prepared!"

Hermione finally entered the kitchen. Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks and other Order members were standing in the kitchen - everyone was yelling at one another, their words getting jumbled together.

"Alright, settle down, everybody," said Mr. Weasley, looking between everyone warily. "Let's settle this with a vote, then."

Hermione walked up beside Harry. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"They've penetrated the wards of the Malfoy Manor - we'd be able to get in and attack, but it's risky." he replied, looking between the Order member's troubled faces.

"All for staying." Mr. Weasley said, looking around.

Though people argued against going to the Manor, no one raised their hands. There was a thick silence.

Finally, Mr. Weasley nodded. "That settles it, then. Everyone get prepared - "

His words were cut off by chaotic movement and people talking over each other, getting everything they could possibly need. Hermione, Harry and Ron huddled in a circle. Ron's face was set in determination and it showed no sign that he was angry with Hermione. She would've smiled if it had been a different situaiton. She knew he was strong enough.

"I bet we could sneak past my mum - she won't be able to stop us in this chaos." Ron said as the ruckus continued around them.

"They can't keep you away anyway, Harry," Hermione said, "You're the only one - "

"I know," he said gravely, looking around at the others. Then, he finally looked at his two best friends, his green eyes looking more powerful than Hermione had ever seen them before. "Are you ready?"

**XXX**

It wasn't hard slipping past the others, presuming they hadn't wanted the Golden Trio to come. But Hermione figured they knew the three seventeen year olds had to. It was inevitable - their whole lives had pretty much been building up to this moment. . . . Unless they broke into the Malfoy Manor and nothing was there except an 'innocent' Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. That would be extremely bad.

Of course, they hardly thought Voldemort would be there lounging about, but it was worth a shot to catch the Malfoys or possibly Lestrange and other Death Eaters. They couldn't let the oppurtunity pass.

Harry, Ron and Hermione Apparated together. They appeared in the corner of the Malfoy Manor's front lawn, and they saw that Order members were already climbing over the fence, trying to use as little magic as possible, should it tip off the residents of the household.

_This is it, _Hermione thought, swallowing. She followed her friends as they creeped along the edge of the fence until they got to the place where the Order had broken through the wards.

Hermione looked up at the high, black fence, and set her mouth determinedly before putting her hands on the chilling metal. As she climbed with the help of Ron and Harry, she took a look at the Malfoy Manor. The enormous mansion stood menacingly in the dark, only illuminated by the dim lights coming from within. It looked like a sickening gray in the night, but Hermione knew it must be white in the day. The plentiful gardens in the front yard would be harder to navigate through, especially if they had to get out of there fast, but, of course, they could always Apparate if need be.

Hermione finally started climbing down the other side of the fence and hopped off when she was halfway down. Harry was already there, and Ron joined them shortly after. They exchanged fleeting glances before they hurried off to catch up with the others, dodging the intricate-shaped bushes and flower gardens, trying to make it seem as if they were never even there. The Order were split sporatically around the house, spying through the windows in case they could gauge who was in the mansion before they broke in.

The trio joined the Weasley twins on the left side of the house, and found they looked extremely shocked. Hermione crouched below the window and the other two boys stood on the other side of the window.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the twins, hesitantly peering through the window. His face paled. "Bloody hell."

"What is it?" Hermione hissed. She didn't dare look yet - it was too risky to have too many looking.

Harry put his back against the wall again and glanced uneasily down at her. "Hermione, I'm - "

"That _little_ shit." Fred muttered, glancing back through the window again.

"Didn't think he'd actually do it." George added with a grimace.

Hermione frowned, having a sinking feeling at the pitying look Harry was giving her. She was about to raise her head to look, but Ron leaned over her before she could.

"Oh, fucking hell." he hissed, putting a hand through his hair and leaning back again.

Hermione made an irritated noise and raised her head to look -

And saw Draco there, eating dinner with his family. With Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione froze and Ron had to drag her away from the window before she was noticed. Betrayal shot through her like a bucket of freezing water dumped over her head, and she clasped her hands into fists so they wouldn't shake. She didn't know whether to cry or scream. Whether to feel devastated or furious. Whether -

"Hermione, snap out of it." Ron demanded, holding her shoulders tightly. He had driven her away from Harry and the twins, into a space behind an ostentasciously styled bush.

"I - I - I - " she stuttered, her breathing coming faster.

"I know you love him," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "But we need to focus on more important things now. I'm strong enough to push those feelings aside for now. Aren't you?"

Of course her words would come back to haunt her. She swallowed and looked into his determined eyes, forcing herself to stay calm. Ron was like her brother, and so was Harry - she had them, and, for now, that was all that she could count on. So it was enough.

She nodded shortly, setting her face neutrally. "Yes."

"Good. Let's - "

"I have the invisibility cloak," Harry murmured as he joined them, oblivious to her and Ron's previous conversation. "We could go in there on our own, and search the place."

"Shouldn't we wait for Mad-Eye's orders?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at her worriedly, and she desperately wished he would stop. "Hermione, can you do this?"

She glared at him. "_Yes_, Harry. I'm fine."

He seemed a little surprised at her reaction, but nodded. "Well, come on, then. We won't be caught, don't worry."

Hermione, Harry and Ron slid along the side of the house, and looked around the corner to the front. Hermione could see Lupin, Mad-Eye and Tonks there, trying to stay hidden while they scouted around the house.

Harry pulled out the cloak and nodded to the other two, and they wrapped it around them. They had to crouch for it to fit the three of them now, but at least it still managed to cover them fully. They scurried as close to the front door as possible, and hesitated.

"Should we Apparate?" Ron asked uneasily.

"What if they can detect it?" Hermione pointed out.

"Come on, let's just go in." Harry muttered, inching closer to the front door.

Suddenly, there was a weight on the back of the cloak and they all turned hastily to see Mad-Eye there, his fake leg stamped down on the end of the cloak. He stared down at them with his crazed eyes, his glass one whirring madly as always.

"Where do you think you three are goin'?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Moody - " Harry started, but Mad-Eye cut him off.

"Go in then," he muttered, looking around in that paranoid way of his. "and signal us if there's anything goin' on in there but a nice little family dinner."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, and started to lead them forward, but the weight on the back of the cloak became heavier. They turned again and Mad-Eye had a serious look in his eye.

"Be ready for the worst, you three," he cautioned, "because if this is a trap, there's no tellin' what the rest of us are going to be forced to do."

Though Hermione was sure none of them really understood, they murmured their consents, and he let them go. The three took a short breath before setting off towards the door determinedly. When they reached the huge oak doors, Hermione sighed irritably - it would be very useful if they could use a silencing charm on the door. But they couldn't risk it with the wards.

Harry pulled open the door as silently as he could, and they hurried into the mansion before Harry closed the door behind them once again. Just when Hermione was sure they had made it in quietly, she heard a crashing from behind them. She whirled around and saw Ron had accidentally backed up into a table that had a medium-sized vase on it, that was now shattered on the floor.

"What was that?" came Bellatrix Lestrange's sharp voice from the room two doors down of the foyer.

There was no time for scolding Ron as they rushed into the room at the end of the hallway, the living room. Luckily, the door was already open so they could slip through without trouble, just as Bellatrix stromed out of the dining room, down the hallway and into the foyer.

"Bella, it was probably just one of the house elves - " Narcissa started.

"No, no, I know someone is here, Cissy," she hissed in a cold voice, "I can feel it."

Hermione resisted the urge to shiver.

"Draco, stay in the dining room." Lucius ordered.

"No, let him come search with us," Bellatrix insisted after a moment, and Hermione could hear the sneer in her voice. "I have a feeling I know who it might be."

"Bellatrix, I don't want him to be a part of this, he's already been through - "

"Oh, hush, sister, he'll be just fine. Won't you, boy?"

There was no answer.

"Come." Bellatrix snapped.

Hermione looked to Harry in alarm, but he looked calmer than both of the other two.

"There's nothing here. Just them. We've got to get out. The Death Eaters are hiding somewhere else - maybe even doing something else - "

"YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Bellatrix bellowed, making Hemrione jump, "You can't use magic without us knowing, and you can't Apparate! You're STUCK! And it was all a trap, you fools!"

"Bellatrix!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Oh, please, Lucius, it's not like the Dark Lord can get anymore furious with you," she hissed, "It's a shame I've got to _babysit_ you all . . . but _think _what he'll give me, when I've got Harry Potter's little Mudblood friend to give him."

They were walking down the hallway, coming closer to their door. Even Harry was starting to panic now, Hermione could tell by the hitch in his breath. No Apparating? That had been their escape plan. If Bellatrix found them. . . .

How could they have been so foolish?

"You _bitc_ - "

"Draco!" Narcissa cut him off hastily.

"Oh, Cissy, he's a young boy in _love_! Aren't you so _proud_ of his choice, Lucius?" Bellatrix snickered, and Hermione could hear them getting closer and closer to the door. The three of them backed up slowly towards the window, even though it was a vain hope - it was most likely magically sealed. They ducked behind a chair that was beside the window, where they would be hidden from view even if they weren't under the cloak.

"We've got to get out of here, it's a trap!" Ron whispered harshly.

"We can't let the others come in here. I'll bet you can't get out once you're in, unless you blow the doors up," Harry breathed, "They've got to find out what the other Death Eaters are doing."

Hermione widened her eyes as it seemed the realization dawned on all three of them.

"They let the wards down on purpose, knowing someone of the Order would come here - and that when I saw Draco, I'd break in," she murmured, "and we're trapped in here, and the other Death Eaters are out there, doing something terrible - "

"Like attacking Hogwarts." Ron finished grimly.

"We've got to contact Moody!" Hermione cried in a whisper.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are! You aren't getting out!" Bellatrix shrieked gleefully.

Silence.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'll show myself - they think it's only me in here - "

"_No_!" both of them protested in unison.

" - and you two can look for a way out. If you do, go." she continued.

They both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind? We're not leaving you here!" Harry hissed.

"What's the worst they could do?" she whispered, though she knew the answer was easy.

"_Kill you_," Ron answered, "And don't you dare think Draco will _protect_ you, because he won't, Hermione. Don't you see that now?"

"He still loves me, Ron, I can tell," she argued, and when she didn't see any sign of result in him, she turned to Harry. He knew what it was like to love, with Ginny. "Harry, please. You understand. He'll protect me."

Harry stared at her for a while, a pained look in his eye, before shaking his head. "It's too risky, 'Mione. Especially with Bellatr - "

"Oh, here we are!"

They heard Bellatrix stride into the room, and the tentative footsteps of the Malfoys following behind her.

"I know you're in here, darling." she cooed, the sound of her slow footstpes sending shivers up Hermione's spine.

Hermione had already made her decision, and there was nothing the other two could do about it. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them with new resolve, and she was about to turn to Harry, but at the last second turned to Ron.

She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Get out of here, warn the others, and go to Hogwarts where Voldemort is - it's the only way."

She kissed his cheek and squeezed Harry's hand, all of it happening too quickly for them to respond cleanly. She slid out of the cloak, and they tried to grab her, but she dodged them, and stood to face the groupd of Death Eaters, as if she had been hiding behind the chair alone.

"You found me."


	11. Cold

_A/N: Sorry this is so late, and semi-short! School's killing me, guys, but I still really enjoy writing these stories, so keep checking. :) There will only be a couple more chapters of this one, I'm pretty sure, maybe two or three. Just as a heads-up. :)_

_ So, thanks to everyone, and happy reading!_

**Cold**

Bellatrix slowly turned to face her. Hermione's heart beat fast, and she tried not to flinch when the dark-haired witch finally met her gaze. She saw Draco out of the corner of her eye and felt the strong emotion radiating off him. Whether it was anger, shock or exasperation, she didn't know. Maybe all of the above.

"My, my, how the little Mudblood's grown." Bellatrix said in an eerily pleasent tone, slowly walking forward.

Hermione backed up a bit and swallowed, trying to regain her wits.

"Just think . . . you _and_ Draco as a present for the Dark Lord to kill after we win this war," she mused, twisting her wand in between her two index fingers. "but I suppose he won't mind if I just . . . warm you up a bit, hm?"

Hermione paled and reached into her back pocket for her wand, her eyes narrowing slightly. Hermione saw Bellatrix's sharp intake of breath and the raising of her wand, and Hermione lifted her wand as well, ready to yell a curse of her own, when -

"Stop!" Draco yelled. Both turned briskly to him, and he was glaring at his Aunt. "Don't harm her. Do whatever you want to me. Just don't harm her."

Bellatrix seemed to be shocked for a moment, but she quickly recovered, smirking. "Oh, how precious. Fallen for a Mudblood," she whispered, a cruel smile on her face. "Lucius - restrain him."

Lucius stared evenly at her. "Why, may I ask?" he murmured, like his patience was wearing very thin.

She glowered at him. "_Do it_." she hissed.

Lucius swallowed and moved to restrain Draco. How he was choosing to, Hermione did not know, for she intended to take advantage of Bellatrix's distraction. Hopefully Harry and Ron were to, to get out of the Manor. She locked eyes with Draco and he nodded slightly to her as Lucius roughly grabbed his arms, his mouth in a thin line.

Hermione knew the odds were impossible. And she had to hope Harry and Ron were already gone, because if they thought Hermione was in danger, they'd stay. But she had to gain more time. She needed to get to the battle, she couldn't be held here long.

Her mind was reeling, her palms were sweating. She did the first thing that came to her mind -

"_Petrificus totalus_!" she exclaimed, and Bellatrix's body locked up and she fell against the floor.

Narcissa gasped, and Lucius grimaced, hastily letting go of Draco and pulling his wand out as Narcissa freed Bellatrix. Yes, Hermione had gotten herself into trouble. But Harry and Ron were gone, thank Merlin - they would have stepped in and helped her by now. Hermione leaped behind an armchair just as a curse flew by right where she'd been standing. She turned and quickly shot an Stunning spell at the general direction of the Malfoy's.

She was completely outnumbered.

The armchair blew apart. She ran behind another such armchair, and heard Bellatrix's menacing cackle as she blew up that armchair, too. Instead of running again, she turned to face her and yelled a Stunning spell that missed, instead hitting Narcissa, who fell to the ground, unconscious.

Bellatrix sneered and raised her wand, yelling, "_CRUC -_ "

"_Impedementa_!"

Draco's spell hit Bellatrix and hit her right in the chest, making her fly back against the fireplace, her head smacking against it with a sickening _crack_. There was a sudden silence in the room as she fell to the ground, as blood immediately started pooling around her head. Her dark, menacing eyes now stared blankly up at the ceiling, her hand limp as her wand clattered to the floor and rolled away.

Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

It was only her, Draco and Lucius in the room now. Hermione looked with wide eyes at Draco, who was just staring in shock at Bellatrix's dead body. Lucius turned to his son, outrage posioning his features.

"Do you realize what you've done?" he whispered, then suddenly yelled, "THE DARK LORD WILL KILL US, YOU STUPID BOY! AND YOU DID IT TO SAVE A _MUDBLOOD_!"

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice quavering, but she couldn't let either of them hear anymore. Lucius fell to the floor, unconscious along with his wife.

There was a silence. Hermoine knew it was just them two. The Order was gone, she knew. They went off to the bigger threat, as was right. Draco suddenly looked twenty years older than he was as he stared down at Bellatrix's body.

Hermione didn't know what to say, what to do. She knew it wasn't about killing his aunt, because they both knew how cruel she was - it was about killing _someone_. A living, breathing human being. Once you have, you can never go back.

"It's pretty funny, you know," he whispered, slightly startling Hermione, "how she died in such a . . . well, not common way, but . . . not by someone more powerful, not in a battle to the death. Such a mundane death of a woman who was anything but."

He stared off in a daze at his aunt's corpse, and Hermione stood there helplessly until she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco." she whispered.

He met her gaze, and his expression turned almost whistful. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

She didn't answer, just stared at him cautiously.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. We should go."

"You don't have to try and be so strong." she murmured, clasping her hands tightly.

He looked at her dryly. "I like to call it 'cowardice', Hermione. I push my feelings away until the very last moment - until they peak. I'm too afraid to face them at the moment."

"What exactly are you feeling then?" she asked, coming toward him hesitantly.

He looked at his father bitterly. "I feel hatred," he finally answered, "He raised me this way - he's the reason I'm like this. The reason I can do these kinds of things."

"You didn't mean to kill her - "

"But I did," he said, looking back up at her evenly. "My own aunt - and look how easily I'm dealing with it."

"Draco, the fact that you are worrying over a cruel, dark womans death is proof enough that you are _not_ like your father," she said fiercely, and he didn't cut her off, which was encouragment enough for her to continue, "I've moved on from the past, and I've seen through that little prat you pretended - that you were forced and expected - to be years before. . . . I know who you really are, and you are ten times the man Lucius Malfoy had ever been and ever will be."

He stared at her. They were silent for a moment, before - _BANG!_

They looked over in alarm to the door, where none other than Ollivander the wandmaker and Dobby the free house elf stood. Dobby smirked at them and held up a ring of keys.

"Dobby thought Harry Potter's friends could use some help getting to Hogwarts?"

Dobby had freed Ollivander, who had been locked in the Malfoy's dungeons, where he had been malnourished for days. Dobby had first Apparated him safely to a trusted friend of the Order's before coming back for Draco and Hermione.

"Dobby, have you been to Hogwarts yet?" Hermione asked him anxiously when he Apparated back.

"Oh, yes, Dobby has - it's a dreadful sight, but Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter - Harry Potter told him to come here, to save you," He grinned up at Hermione and Draco, then seemed to come to his senses. "But we must get back to the Battle. Harry Potter needs all the help he can get."

Draco and Hermione shared uneasy looks at that, and Hermione looked back to Dobby uneasily.

"What do you mean by th - AAAAHH!"

Dobby grabbed both of them and suddenly Hermione felt the familiar tugging of Apparation.

And then, they were in the middle of the battle.


	12. Chaos

_A/N: Oh, the segment where this includes parts from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. I've never done a disclaimer before 'cause I'm kinda lazy and I forget, but I feel I have to now, considering the battle is largely the same as the book. Sorta. I tried to make it my own. Anyway._

_ Happy reading!_

**Chaos**

Screams. Cries. Hexes. Yells. Curses.

Murder.

Run, run. Faster. Sweat. Desperate. Search. Search. Fire. Rubble. Precision.

Can't stop.

Hermione's thoughts were limited. She couldn't afford to think deeply. She could only think an action, what must be done. She heard. She saw. She barely felt.

Hex. Dodge. Cover. Hex. Hex. Yell.

Can't stop.

Don't look around for him. Don't look for him, you're on your own now. Look for Harry. Look for Ron.

Look for Harry. Look for Ron.

Hermione closed her eyes, and thought back to that moment where they said goodbye. . . .

**XXX**

Chaos - that's what she thought when she got back to the castle. It was the worst sight Hermione had ever seen in her life.

Hogwarts students were fighting, running, screaming, aiding their friends. Some had legs or arms stuck under the crumblings of the castle, some were being pushed over the railings of the staircases.

It was obvious who was winning.

Dobby had run off, probably to help Harry, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the tumult. Hermione knew what she had to do - she had to find Harry and help him defeat Voldemort. She might've just been reunited with Draco, but there were much bigger things among them. She looked to Draco, her face set.

"I have to find Harry." she said determinedly.

"Hermione, I . . . " He looked at her desperately. She understood. He didn't know what to do. His parents would surely wake up and join the battle eventually. Hermione now cursed herself for not locking them up somewhere while she could.

She realized that she needed to find Harry now - there wasn't much time. But this might also be the last time she would see Draco. With that thought, she kissed him, deeply and desperately, before she put her forehead to his.

"Draco, you have to figure it out yourself," she said, though she wanted to help him. "This is your decision. Be safe."

And then, though it killed her, she ran off to find Harry or Ron.

**XXX**

Death was in the air. It hung among them like an everlasting sickness. It stung her eyes, filled her nose, plagued her mind. Hermione was on auto-pilot, it seemed. She caught glances of people she knew. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus. She recognized Death Eaters from what she saw in fifth year. Their faces were dark - some were amused.

Hermione was in the Great Hall. She noted some Death Eaters that she knew - Avery, Mulciber, the Carrows. She'd seen Yaxley, Macnair and Nott out in the other halls as well. She also thought she'd caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy, but she wasn't sure.

"_Crucio_!"

She barely dodged the curse that flew from behind her. She dove under the Ravenclaw table, and covered her head when an '_expulso_' blew it up. She felt the throbbing of the cuts and bruises she earned from that, but she still scrambled backwards for cover, all the while shooting hexes at the Carrows, who she found were her attackers.

People yelled everywhere in the Great Hall, overflowing her ears -

"_Furnunculus_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Incendio_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Crucio_!"

She heard the screams before she turned to see the victim.

Luna. Luna was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione didn't care that she should defeat the Carrows first - the sight of Luna writhing on the ground was too much.

"_No_!" Hermione screamed, running over to her. She glanced at the attacker, Macnair, and exclaimed, "_Stupefy_!"

Macnair, who was distracted with laughing at Luna, wasn't expecting Hermione's curse. It hit him right in the chest, and it sent him unconscious to the ground. Hermione didn't even acknowledge her victory. She rushed over to Luna's side as her screams subsided, and she brought the blonde's head into her lap as tears welled up in her eyes, blinding her vision.

"Luna." she whispered. Such a happy person to suffer so horribly -

"_Avada Ke_ - "

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione whipped her head up at the moment Antonin Dolohov's wand flew out of his hand. Her eyes flew to the entrance of the Great Hall, where Ron was standing, his pointed to the Death Eater.

"_Impedimenta_!" he yelled, and Dolohov flew back through one of the holes created in the wall.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, and Ron rushed over, kneeling on the other side of Luna, who was now starting to sit up. "Where's Harry?"

He glanced up at her. "I don't know. I lost him a while ago, after we met the Order in the Room of Requirement - there was a secret passageway from Hogsmeade."

Questions later.

"He didn't . . . ?" she trailed off, her eyes wide.

Ron looked at her grimly. "We can only hope, Hermione. We're needed here."

"But Harry - "

"Sh," Luna suddenly said, her eyes intent. "Do you hear that?"

Indeed, there was a booming of a voice. The sounds of war suddenly died down, and the voice filled the grounds of Hogwarts.

Voldemort. He was telling them Harry'd been killed when trying to escape. He proceeded to tell them if they surrendered, knelt before him, their families would be safe, and they would be forgiven.

The voice faded.

"Like hell!" Ron shouted, standing along with her and Luna.

"Harry didn't run away," Luna assured them as they ran to the front of the castle. "He thought there was no one in the upper floors, but I was - scouting. I was going back down the stairs when I saw him. He pulled the Cloak on before he went down the stairs. He didn't have the expression of someone about to run away."

Although Hermione was not particularly in the mood for Luna's long-winded explanation, it did assure her a bit. Hermione also had a hunch, for some bizzare reason, Harry wasn't dead. It wasn't possible. Maybe she was in denial.

They barrelled down the stairs of the castle to the front, where there was already a crowd of people standing. They slid through until they got to where Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus were standing.

"He can't be dead," Ginny was murmuring determinedly, "He can't be dead."

Hermione grabbed hold of her hand as they stared into the forest. She didn't say anything, for fear of raising her hopes as she had already did hers.

Hermione's mind was torn between Harry and Draco. Now that she was not engrossed in battle, she wanted to know where Draco was, but she was too focused on the now.

Voldemort finally emerged, his Death Eaters in ranks behind him and Hagrid beside him - Hagrid with Harry in his arms. Hermione made a strangled noise at the sight of Harry's body and she covered her mouth.

It wasn't arguable anymore. Harry Potter was dead.

From there, it was all like a dream. An allusion. Almost like it wasn't real. Voldemort's promise that Harry was dead. Neville's spectacle.

She only came to life when battle broke out once more.

Auto-pilot.

Yell. Dodge. Hex. Deflect. Cover. Hex. Hex. Deflect.

Then, she caught sight of Draco, and it was like her world had somehow gotten a whole lot brighter in the darkest of times. He was safe - maybe not well, but he was safe. She saw who he was deuling then - his father.

Hermione didn't have time to let her gaze linger. She was caught in battle once again. She managed to Stun Yaxley, bang up Avery bad enough to where he was unconscious, and set Amycus Carrow's hair on fire.

It was then that Harry revealed himself to save Fred Weasley from a crumbling wall. Fred made a face and scampered out from underneath the rubble hanging above him. Harry then allowed it to fall and he faced Voldemort. His words were jumbled to Hermione, a blur. . . .

No more Horcruxes. They're protected from you. Severus Snape wasn't yours. Riddle. One last chance. Be a man. The wand chooses the wizard. The true owner of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy. Harry figured this out and disarmed Draco early in the battle.

"I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Sunlight. . . .

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

A cannon blast.

The fall of Voldemort.

A silence.

. . . .

Cheers.

Hermione was caught in an uproar then. It was simply . . . surreal. Voldemort was dead. There was no need to peek over your shoulder, no need to be worrying constantly, no need to have to choose a side. There was no side. That side died with Voldemort.

Growing up with it for seven years, it was hard for Hermione to grasp, as she was sure it was for the others.

Everybody had gathered around Harry in glee, cheering and jumping and laughing. It was over - all of it was over.

Hermione searched the crowd as they all gathered into the Great Hall. Where was he? He had to be here, he had to -

"Draco!" she yelled. She caught sight of his bright blonde hair, and he turned. He had a black eye and cut across his cheek, and she was pretty sure she didn't look any better.

She tackled him in a hug and planted kisses wherever she could. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked her gently.

She sighed and leaned back, nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine," she said, then studied his face. "Your father - "

"I Stunned him," Draco said uncomfortably, "And he died."

She was speechless. Lucius Malfoy - dead?

"Your mother?" she tried.

"At the Manor. Father said she refused to be a part of it." he murmured.

"Draco, I - "

"Hermione, this is a happy ending," he said, sporting a weary half-smile. "This is our victory. Be happy."

He kissed her once more, and gave her a sly look. "I know you. You want to find Harry," he said and she chuckled. "Go on, then. We've got all the time in the world now."

She half-smiled and nodded. Then, she bit her lip and looked around. "Quite a win, yeah?"

He smiled back. "Quite a win."

_A/N: Yay! I saved Fred! Harry didn't need to save Molly because Belltrix is dead, therefore was never threatening Ginny. So he saved Fred instead. I know Fred died somewhere inside or whatever, but . . . I changed that. He lives! :D_

_ Anyway, there will only be an epilogue after this. I hope you enjoyed this. I certainly did. :)_

_ Thanks, guys!_


	13. Epilogue

_A/N: Hi there! I'm back from the dead! I'm terribly sorry this took almost TWO MONTHS, but I've been so, SO busy - and I know that's a lame excuse. School's just crackin' down on us now that it's getting to the end of the year. But this is it for this story, and I will be updating THCODM soon, I promise! Forgive me, guys! :)_

_Happy reading!_

_**Fifteen Years Later**_

"Bollocks." Draco hissed as he tripped over yet another one of his four year old daughters toys.

Hermione looked over at him from where she was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and he glared at her. He tried to stay angry, but couldn't help but crack a smile of his own. He sidled up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"What're you laughing at?" he chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Your pain." she replied cheekily.

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a loving wife."

"I know. Now go wake the kids and stop distracting me, I have breakfast ready."

He rolled his eyes again, smirking. He knew she only bossed him around because it irked him.

"You're such a pain." he snickered, and turned his head to kiss her neck.

She laughed and he lifted his head as she turned to face him. He captured her lips in his own before she could say anything, but before they could get any further, their very hyper, very curious and very coniving nine year old son came bounding into the room. His blonde hair was sticking straight up - it was the style he was going for lately, for whatever reason - and his brown eyes took in his parents close position with distaste.

"Ew." he commented before scurrying over to the counter to steal some bacon from the pan.

"Ralph," Draco said in a slightly exasperated tone, "First of all, did you ask if you could have some?"

He pouted and shook his head.

"No," Draco answered for him, "And second - why the bloody - "

Hermione cleared her throat pointedly.

He pursed his lips. "Why the _heck_ do you have your hair like that again?"

"I like it!" he retorted, wrinkling his nose defiantly.

Draco pursed his lips further. "Okay, alright," he muttered and Ralph grinned. "Now go get yourself some food before your drool gets all over the floor . . . I made it myself."

Hermione smacked his stomach and pulled Ralph to her, assuring him he could have anything he wanted. She glanced back at Draco.

"Could you wake Lucy?" she asked as Ralph tugged on her sleeve for her attention.

Draco nodded and walked back through the death trap of squishy, noisy and sometimes scary toys to the hall where the bedrooms were.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy are coming over for lunch!" Hermione called after him.

"Yay, Uncle Ron!" Ralph exclaimed. He'd taken a specific liking for Ron ever since Draco could remember. Probably because Ron snuck him one more chocolate frog after Hermione told him to stop.

Ron and Pansy were now married, had been for about a year and a half year. They'd met at Draco's thirtieth birthday party, down at the Leaky Cauldron (he kept it simple nowadays), and they'd pratically been in love ever since. It was sort of sickening in a way, how much they 'shared' their love for each other. In other words, sucking each other faces off.

Luckily, they had restrained themselves in front of him and Hermione's kids, relieving them from the burden of never wanting to see again. Draco dreaded the day when one of them accidently walked in on those two going at it in the coat closet. He spoke from experience.

Draco made it to Lucy's door and opened it softly. Lucy was still asleep, looking like a perfect little angel in bed. She had brown hair like her mother, but she didn't get the curly gene. She had blue eyes and a stubborn pride that could match both Hermione and Draco's.

"Lucy." Draco said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Lucy stirred and lifted her hands to rub her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Morning, sweetheart." he murmured, smoothing back her hair.

"I'm hungry." she said, hugging her stuffed animal to her (a floppy blue bunny, named Theodore George Fredrickson V . . . she had her mothers brains, too).

"Well, good," he said, grinning as he lifted her up. "Because Mommy made a _humongous_ breakfast!"

"For _me_?" she squealed and giggled uncontrollably as Draco tickled her stomach.

"Yes, for you!" he scoffed like it was absurd. "Who else would she make it for? _Me_?"

She giggled as he scooped her up and started carrying her out of the room. "No! Ralphie!"

"Ah, yeah, maybe Ralph - but you know how you girls stick together." he said knowingly, giving her a sly look to which she hugged her bunny to her closer to hide her bright grin.

They came to the plethera of toys and Draco gve her a 'father' look. "Now, I want you to clean these up today, Luce - you're gonan kill your Daddy with these things lying around."

She nodded, her eyes wide. "I will, I'm sorry. I don't want to kill you!"

He was about to explain when he heard a bang from the kitchen. He peeked in and saw it had been Ralph, who'd banged his head on the table.

"But I wanna learn magic now!" he whined.

"Two years, Ralph, you just wait. You'll get to see all the stuff Mom and Dad did." Hermione assured him as she sat next to him at the table. There was already two full plates out for Draco and Lucy.

"Like talking portraits, moving staircases, ghosts - "

"_Ghosts_?" Lucy squeaked as Draco slid her into her seat. He sat down at the table himself, giving Hermioen a look that said 'good one'.

"Well, they're good ghosts - "

_Most of them_, Draco added in his mind.

"Thye help you around the school and other such things."

_Other things such as pour a bucket of slime on you, or sing an annoying tune about you, or lead you in the complete opposite direction_, he added silently, then muttered to himself, "Peeves."

"What, Dad?" Ralph asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Nothing, son." he said quickly.

"Mom, can you, me and Aunt Pansy go out for ice cream today?" Lucy asked eagerly. And the subject of ghosts was forgotten.

"I wanna come!" Ralph volunteered quickly, shooting his hand in the air.

Hermione grinned and leaned back in her chair. "If you're good. And if you clean up your mess in the living room."

"Why can't _you_ clean it up with magic?" Ralph complained.

"Then you wouldn't learn your lesson." Draco said, laughing at the overdramatic misery on his son's face.

"I'm done!" Lucy announced and Hermione nodded, gathering Lucy's, Ralph's, and her own plate.

They had decided long ago that they would do things mainly the Muggle way when raising kids to teach them better discipline - but now that Ralph knew about magic it wasn't as easy to keep up.

Draco glanced back at his wife and saw her inconspicuously whip out her wand and clean the dishes. He snorted and she glanced back at him.

"I saw that." he mouthed, and she responded with a smile and a shrug.

"I'm gonna get pretty for the company!" Lucy declared sliding out of her seat rather clumsily and running to her room.

"Me, too!" Ralph agreed, sprinting to his room as well.

"Don't forget to clean up!" Hermione called after them.

"I know, Mommy!"

"'Kay, Mommio!"

"Mommio?" Draco repeated, looking back at his wife. "Never heard him use that one before."

She shrugged and walked over to him, placing herslef in his lap. "You know him." she said, smiling, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled fondly at her, basking in the fact of how in love they were. He lifted his hand to brush her cheek and she kissed him softly.

Yes, Draco got everything he ever secretly wanted. There was no more war. No more pressures from his father. (Draco still kept in touch with his mother, who'd been pardoned for saving Harry's life, and she'd come out of her shell after Lucius had died). He had a wonderful wife, two beautiful, healthy children, great friends - except now it didn't have to be a secret want anymore.

He had it now, and there wasn't anything in the world that would make him give it up.


End file.
